


Coffee Shops and Inquisitions

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Cousins Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Christmas, F/M, One Shot Collection, Reincarnation, Two Lavellans, Two romances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Modern Thedas, 'The Inquisition' is a fond nickname given to a special taskforce dedicated to keeping the peace in lieu of the Chantry's shortcomings. No one really remembers the actual name - even the members call it the Inquisition. A force of rag-tag, mixed background people who all have one thing in common; they don't fit in.</p><p>As one of it's founders and head members, Cullen Rutherford is tired, determined, and a workaholic. His days consist of missions with Seeker Pentaghast, the occasional tip off from Professor Solas - the mysterious Elvhen Mage who knows more about everything then he lets on - and paperwork.</p><p>Until the day Cassandra drags him to a new cafe she's become addicted to, introducing him to the owners; a pair of Elves from the Lavellan Clan. </p><p>Amaris Lavellan is polite and charming, the elder of the two and imposing in a strange, quiet way.</p><p>Ayr Lavellan is brash and a pain in his side from the beginning, despite the strange familiarity and attraction between them.</p><p>A series of one-shots based in a Modern Universe dealing with my characters Amaris and Ayr from The Cousins Lavellan. Not in order, will be posted as they are completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Meet Again (The Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts), [KittenKakt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKakt/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreadwolf did not tear down the Veil, as he had planned.
> 
> For with the Veil came Rebirth, and a chance to find his beloved Lavellan once more.
> 
> He simply needed to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this IS the official, actual first chapter/oneshot of this universe, tadaa! Short, but I feel it explains things rather nicely.
> 
> ANGST AHEAD BUT ITS HAPPY AT THE END I PROMISE.

Time passed, as it always does. Days turned into week, weeks into months, months into years.

 

Decades passed, the world evolving and changing, and still Solas waited.

 

He had, in the end, abandoned his plans to tear down the veil. In part, so that he could keep his final promise to _her_ , that he would not destroy the current world in a bid to bring back past shadows.

 

Truthfully, he had done it for the chance to find her once again.

 

He had been too late to save her, that day so long ago; too late to hear her prayers in the Fade, to return to Skyhold and the people it protected in his stead.

 

The Mark had grown more quickly then he'd anticipated, draining her life as it spread along her arm, leaving her bed-ridden and weak in the end.

 

And yet... she had _smiled_ , when he came to her side, despair and grief all too clear on his normally guarded features as realization set in.

 

_Too late. You are too late, Dread Wolf, to save her._

 

"Vhenan..." she had murmured, voice thin and weary, her clear arm reaching for him, "You came..."

 

"I have come too late, Vhenan," Solas had gone to his knees at her bedside, clasping her hand gently, terrified of injuring her further, "If I had only made it here _sooner_..."

 

"All that matters... is that you _came_..."

 

"Where are the others?" the stillness of the Keep disturbed him, made him long for their days fighting at each other's side, "The Commander, and your cousin? Seeker Pentaghast and the Dwarf-"

 

"Gone." she had whispered, freezing his heart.

 

"Gone?" Solas echoed, fear gripping him, "Gone where, Vhenan? When?"

 

"All gone." she winced, sucking in a harsh, shallow breath, "And I too will follow."

 

"I can't save you." he hated to admit it, hated to put the thought into words, "If I had only been a little _faster_ -!"

 

"Promise me something."

 

"Anything."

 

"Don't tear down the veil. Don't... _destroy_ the good we have done, for shadows of the past. _Please_ , Solas."

 

How could he deny her - the one woman he had ever called _Vhenan_ , the only one he had shown his heart to - her dying wish.

 

"I will not tear down the Veil," he swore, gripping her hand more tightly now, "I swear, Vhenan."

 

" _Thank you._ " she had shuddered then, voice trailing into wisps as her eyes closed, hand going cold in his, "Goodbye, Solas."

 

Solas waited until her breathing had stopped - her chest still and pulse silent - before standing to press a last kiss to her lips, still warm from her last breath.

 

" _Till we meet again, Vhenan._ " he swore, magic already reaching into the Fade.

 

Before he had created the Veil, reincarnation had not existed. With such life spans, elves were not prone to returning once they had left their physical forms - especially since, unless they were slain in battle, the ancient Elvhen had been immortal.

 

With the Veil had come the gift of rebirth, the chance at a second life, and even as Solas saw to a proper burial, he wove connections and pulled strings within the Fade, not able to directly manipulate but to _influence_ the state of things.

 

Then, having seen to her body and the few people remaining in the Keep, Solas left Skyhold.

 

He wandered for several years, occasionally falling into Sleep, before eventually returning to the Keep, surprised but pleased to find it empty asides from those few familiar souls he had tended to before departing.

 

Decades passed; Solas kept updated on the happenings of the world through his companions - not servants, he would never keep servants - and keeping tight hold of the Keep, as well as the connections he had made in the outside world.

 

When the years ceased to be measured by Dragons, and the world fell into an era of peace, technology and interest in history, Solas emerged from Skyhold.

 

The University of Val Royeaux had an opening for a history professor, and a need for an experienced researcher of Elvhen lore.

 

Twenty minutes after entering the building for the first time, Solas was hired.

 

It was then, as he began his career at the University, that familiar faces began to emerge.

 

The first, as fate would have it, was Cassandra Pentaghast; an officer in the Chantries forces that was fed up with the incompetence amongst her peers and sought to create a new branch of law enforcement.

 

They met when she had come to the University to investigate rumours of a thief reported by the schools newest addition, famous author and part-time English professor Varric Tethras. (Their classes were not held in the same building, nor n the same days - Solas didn't meet the dwarf until he invited himself to a conversation with Cassandra).

 

The thief was caught, Varric and Cassandra fought over everything, and the idea of the _Inquisition_ was planted, not unknowingly, by Solas.

 

The Seeker and the Dwarf were fairly common faces after that, especially once Cassandra _did_ form the Inquisition, introducing Solas to the other head of the new order - Cullen Rutherford, Ex-Templar Lieutenant and just as weary and stressed out as he had been in his past life.

 

_He is missing half of himself just as I am._ Solas had mused sadly during one meeting with the Commander, almost picturing the spunky redhead at the man's side if only to comfort himself.

 

Those thoughts wanted to lead into thoughts of _her_ , however, and so Solas pushed them aside even as anxiety gripped him, hope and fear warring.

 

If the others had been reborn, and were of the proper age, then _she_ must have been...

 

But thoughts like that would only drive him crazy. Solas told himself to be patient, be cautious, and _wait_.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The knock on his office door pulled Solas' attention from the book of Lore he was inspecting, trying to determine if anything had been altered since its creation centuries before.

 

"Yes?"

 

"The new intern is here, Professor," Krem informed him, grinning, "Figured you'd want to give her the rundown of the rules, since this _is_ your department."

 

"Thank you, Krem, I will be right out."

 

The Tevinter nodded and left him to his thoughts, Solas reluctantly setting the old Lord book aside and standing from his seat.

 

The Elvhen research department had been granted more funds, due to the growing interest spreading amongst the academic world.

 

Solas had dutifully advertised an intern position in the hopes to find a suitable candidate for future, full time work, but every applicant had so far been unsuitable.

 

This newest candidate had been recommended by Leliana - sharp as ever and a recruiting officer for the University, Solas would have _sworn_ she knew about him and the events of the past if he hadn't known it was impossible - rather more _enthusiastically_ then the previous applicants.

 

"She skipped half of elementary school, was in advanced courses in high school, and she finished University at twenty one," Leliana had informed him, smugly sliding the application across his desk to him a week before, "She's Dalish, and a Mage; her research and restoration skills, I've been told, are _top notch_."

 

"Might I enquire as to why there is no _name_ on this application?"

 

"I didn't want you _snooping_ this time, that's _my_ job. You'll find out when you meet her!"

 

And so, Solas folded his hands behind his back and dutifully made his way towards the front reception of the Elvhen Research department, doing his best to play stern Department Head.

 

Murmurs drifted towards him from ahead, the receptionists voice sounding slightly frazzled - as usual.

 

"I just _can't_ get it to react properly, no matter what spell I use!" Maeve was grumbling, frustration clear, "It should be reacting to _something-"_

"This is a Glyph - you need to mimic Veil fire. Here, let me try-"

 

Solas _froze_ at the sound of the second voice, lilting and cheerful, heart awakening in his chest as he forced himself to resume a _calm, even_ pace.

 

_I know that voice. Creators, do **not** let this be a trick of my grasping heart-_

"It _worked_!" Maeve gasped as he drew closer, the familiar _ping_ of an activated Glyph echoing in his ears, "How did you know how to _do_ that?"

 

"I've done a lot of research on Ancient Elvhen Glyph's. I was always drawn to them; it's kind of just second nature to recognize them, now."

 

"That's amazing-ah!" Maeve spotted him as he came around the bend, look of amazement schooled into professional respect, "Ah, professor! T-the new intern is here!"

 

"So I see," Solas managed to keep his tone calm even as he wanted to cheer, stormy eyes lingering for a moment on the Veil Fire hovering over the second woman's hand before turning to the woman herself, "Welcome, miss...?"

 

"Lavellan." she turned then, and Solas felt as though he were once more back in Haven, coming face to face with the Herald for the first time and having his breath taken away.

 

Bright, crystal blue eyes framed by light blonde hair in a youthful, elegant face, pale skin unblemished and free of the Vallaslin he had once lovingly removed for her, pointed ears accented with simple blue studs.

 

She wore dark blue dress pants, black pumps and a white blouse, a simple purse looped over one shoulder and a manila folder tucked under her arm.

 

She smiled - just as beautiful as he remembered - and reached out to shake his hand, her left palm clear and unmarked by a madman's attempts at Godhood save for what seemed a small, pale birthmark.

 

"Amaris Lavellan," she greeted, shaking his hand and nearly ripping apart his careful control with the simple feel of her skin against his, "It's nice to meet you, Professor Solas."

 

_Finally, we meet again, Vhenan. Finally, I am granted another chance_.

 

"Welcome, Ms. Lavellan." Solas said instead, heart awakening from the slumber it had entered upon her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Cousins Lavellan - the 'canon' story - WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. BECAUSE I CANNOT WRITE SAD ENDINGS.
> 
> This, then, is a 'what-if' fic, based on what MIGHT have happened, had the story stayed more true to Canon. I don't have exact thoughts on what happened to everyone else, nor do I want to consider it further then I have; these characters are my babies, and I hate hurting them.
> 
> BUT the more I thought about this idea for this set of oneshots, the more it fit. Cest la vie. If you have any questions about the universe or anything, let me know!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day <3


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayre Surana has had many roles: Dalish Elf. Grey Warden. Fiancee.
> 
> Guardian to two very special young girls.
> 
> After returning home from a stretch of travelling, Ayre wakes up early to make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Update to SOMETHING, woo!
> 
> This oneshot stemmed from a prompt on Tumblr: your OTP standing at the stove, one cooking breakfast while the other has their arms wrapped around them, placing sleepy kisses on their neck and shoulders.
> 
> IDK, it seemed like an Ayre/Alistair thing *SHRUG*. HERE'S THE DEETS you need to understand where this fits:
> 
> In this Modern!AU, The Grey Wardens are kind of like the International Police Force, kind of. There's different ranks and divisions, but that's the general gist.
> 
> Ayre met Alistair after being recruited, and they were dating at the time when Amaris' mother passed and the girls were rendered parentless. She is their legal Guardian till they come of age, and at the point of this one shot Ayre and Alistair are engaged.
> 
> The girls also refer to her as 'Aunt Surana' or 'Surana' later on, to keep from getting she and Ayr's names mixed up.
> 
> This TECHNICALLY fits mid Chapter 1, since that one starts off in Original!Timeline and then skips ahead to when the girls are adults.
> 
> Also, Ayre and Alistair I'm setting as a year older then Cullen, so the ten year difference between Ayr and Cullen remains.
> 
> Anyhoo... ENJOY! <3

 

Sunlight streamed in through the open windows, a breeze carrying bird song drifting in. The radio hummed softly from the living room - just loud enough to serve as background noise, barely audible even to her sensitive ears.

The kitchen was clean and cheery; the smell of bacon, pancakes, and brewing coffee wafting through the air and teasing her nose.

Ayre hummed under her breath, a content smile fixed easily on her lips, flipping a couple more pancakes off the skillet and pouring another few circles into the hot butter.

She was the only one awake, for the moment. They’d gotten back fairly late, mostly just falling into bed in exhaustion, but Ayre would forever be a morning person, happiest in the early hours.

The girls were still fast asleep - she’d checked on them before starting breakfast, grinning at the sight the cousins made sprawled practically on top of each other - and she could hear Alistair’s snores from their bedroom, indicating her boyfriend - pardon, _fiance_ \- was still out like a light.

As much as she enjoyed wandering Thedas, exploring ruins and doing Grey Warden work, it was honestly somewhat of a relief to be home.

_Especially_ with the new school year looming steadily closer, as she didn’t want the girls to miss the first few weeks.

Ayre loved being a Grey Warden - it was how she’d met Alistair, after all, and how she’d managed to support two young girls at the age of twenty one - but sometimes, she just liked being _home_.

Distracted by her thoughts and the bacon sizzling in the pan, Ayre gave a surprised _eep_! when a pair of  strong arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar nose pressed into the hollow of her throat.

“Good _morning_ , Alistair,” she laughed after a moment, the sound slightly breathy with surprise, “I didn’t realize you were awake.”

Alistair just made a sleepy, content noise against her throat, shuffling closer so she could feel the heat of him but otherwise just keeping his arms around her, clearly still half asleep.

Ayre giggled and resumed cooking breakfast, humming again as she prodded the sizzling bacon with a spatula.

Alistair shifted a little, warm lips pressing a soft kiss to her throat, and Ayre’s smile twitched, her attention still fixed on the stove.

He repeated the action, trailing kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, removing one arm from her waist so he could brush her hair aside and press a kiss between her shoulder blades, making her shiver.

Ayre flushed but did her best to stay focused on the food, not wanting anything to burn… until he moved back up her neck and kissed her right behind one pointed ear, nose tickling the skin and eliciting a startled moan from the elf.

“Alistair…” she whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open even as he continued his sleepy assault on her neck, arms once more tight around her waist, “I-I have to finish breakfast…”

“Breakfast can wait,” Alistair mumbled against her throat, a slight whine to his drowsy voice, “Come back to _bed_ , Ayre… it’s too _early_ …”

If he was willing to wait for food, he _had_ to be serious. Ayre paused long enough to turn slightly, grey meeting warm amber as he lifted his head, giving her that adorable grin that had drawn her from the beginning.

“I thought you _liked_ my cooking?” She teased softly, eyes half-closed as she returned his grin with a fond smile of her own.

“I do…” Alistair shuffled closer, breath warm where it ghosted over her lips, “...but I like _cuddling_ with you more.”

“Spoiled.” Ayre whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut as he leaned closer. What was the harm, in a brief interlude?

Then a door creaked.

Ayre’s eyes snapped open, flushing red at the two very curious, very _knowing_ looks they were now getting from the two girls in the doorway.

“G-good morning, girls!” She stammered, successfully withdrawing herself from her _equally_ as red fiance’s arms, “W-we didn’t mean to wake you!”

“Good morning, Aunt Surana,” Amaris responded easily, “You didn’t wake us up, don’t worry.”

Ayre stilled, eyebrows pinching, “Dreams again?”

“Mhm.” Ayr was the one who answered, rubbing grumpily at sleepy green eyes and yawning widely, “Stupid dreams.”

“Are you making breakfast?” The older of the two cousins enquired, both girls lightning up when Ayre nodded.

“C’mon, kiddos, help me set the table, huh?” Alistair took quick control of the girls, shooting her a wink over his shoulder, “Then your Aunt can finish breakfast quicker!”

“Okay Uncle Alistair!”

Ayre shot her fiance a thankful grin even as she returned to cooking breakfast, thoughts racing.

Amaris and Ayr Lavellan - twelve and ten, respectively - were her charges. Her ‘nieces’, though not by blood - rather, their mother’s had been her Clan Sisters before marrying.

Ayr’s parents had been killed in a car crash when she was a toddler, and she had been raised alongside Amaris until the latter’s mother had taken ill and passed two years before. Her father had never been part of the picture.

When Deshanna had phoned her with the news, Ayre had stepped in; only 19 at the time, but financially stable and in a steady relationship with her now-fiance. She would take the girls if it meant saving them from being separated and forced into foster care.

Neither seemed to mind; they _loved_ Alistair, and loved getting to travel with them, to see different parts of Thedas.

Amaris was the oldest; twelve years old and already so much wiser than she should have been, blue eyes bright but _knowing_ , blonde hair straight and rarely out of a ponytail.

Ayr was louder and more outgoing then the blonde; a redhead with a mass of curls and bright, piercing green eyes, freckles spattered all over her tanned skin.

They acted more like sisters than cousins, and Ayre was only to happy to take them in.

It meant she got to see scenes like this one; Ayr slung over one of Alistair's shoulders, shrieking with laughter, while Amaris continued to set the table and Tracker - their older, sleepy Mabari - _woofed_ and followed them all in circles.

But… the girls had strange _dreams_. Not every night, but fairly constant, and from the vague descriptions the girls were willing to give… Ayre worried.

They were both mages - she’d known that for years - but these were not ordinary dreams of the Fade. They were something… deeper, something _bigger_ than that.

She hoped, one day, they would be able to decipher the meaning behind them.

For now, Ayre plastered on a bright smile and carried the plates of food over to the table, mood lifted once more by the pleased exclamations of her charges _and_ her fiance.

“Smells delicious, Ayre,” Alistair smirked when she sat beside him, bending to steal a _quick_ kiss despite the gagging sounds coming from Ayr, “Welcome _home_ , love.”

  
“Welcome home.” Ayre echoed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoiler: Amaris and Ayr dream about their past lives. In case anyone was wondering!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	3. Snowed In (Christmas In Thedas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much FURTHER in the timeline, Solas invites everyone to Christmas at Skyhold.
> 
> No one expected the Blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of Creators knows how many Modern!AU Cousins Lavellan Oneshots.
> 
> The basis of the story is mentioned in the summary, but if you have any questions please let me know!
> 
> This Oneshot takes place MUCH FURTHER in the timeline, almost a year after the first meeting between Cullen and the cousins. But... it's nearly Christmas, and this is the one that wanted to be written, SO. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: there is FULL SMUT in this story, something I haven't accomplished in the 'canon' story yet. I hope it's okay! :) Please enjoy this little Christmas offering!

It was the question she'd been wanting to ask all day; it was the question he'd been dreading the most.

 

And, as they sat in front of the fireplace, that question finally passed her lips.

 

"Cullen... why were you _really_ at the office, this morning?"

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

It had all started three days ago.

 

Amaris was packing her suitcase for the trip to Skyhold, humming Christmas carols under her breath and clearly in a great mood.

 

Ayr, on the contrary, was in a downright dreary-mood, lying with her head over the edge of her cousins bed and kicking her feet in the air, staring moodily at the letter she'd received just that morning.

 

"Why did I agree to join the Inquisition again?" the redhead whined, sounding like a petulant child and not caring one bit. It was just the two of them - _for once_ \- and Ayr would whine as much as she liked, thank you _very_ much.

 

"Because Cullen asked you to." Amaris replied, snickering at the dirty look she was given, " _And_ , because you weren't interested in going to university and it's a good career choice that you _have_ the skills for."

 

"No one said anything about having to _go in_ on _Christmas Eve_!" Ayr huffed, rolling onto her stomach as she glared daggers at the _official_ document, "Ridiculous!"

 

"Ayr, I _know_ you're disappointed you won't get to drive up to Skyhold early with the rest of us, but it's not like you'll miss _everything_."

 

"Why do I have to go in for my final review and uniform on _Christmas Eve_ , though?! That just seems ridiculous!"

 

"It's their protocol, Ayr, and they didn't specifically _choose_ Christmas Eve. It just fell on the right number of _days_ since your final _test_ , remember?"

 

Oh, Ayr remembered, alright. Her final test, as a Mage entering the Inquisition's ranks, had been to face a powerful demon and first _resist_ possession, before being allowed to _kill_ it.

 

A _desire_ demon. That had shifted into a certain golden haired Commander, and proceeded to use every trick in the book to try and _seduce_ her.

 

_With Cullen and every other high ranking member watching_.

 

Oh, thank _Mythal_ she was the only one that could see the form it had taken; even if the others _hadn't_ been standing behind enchanted glass, desire demons looked different to every person _regardless_ of who they were hunting.

 

Ayr had passed the test - first resisting the incredibly _determined_ demon, then incinerating it the second she was allowed to - with flying colours, but she hadn't been able to _look_ at Cullen for several hours afterwards.

 

As per protocol, she needed to return exactly a week later for her final review, uniform, badge, and partner assignment, if they had one picked already.

 

That week just _happened_ to fall on Christmas Eve.

 

"Cassandra _loves_ Christmas, and she and Cullen practically _created_ the Inquisition," Ayr whined once more, repeating things Amaris had heard over and over since the redhead had _received_ the letter, "You'd think they'd have it _close_ that day."

 

Amaris shot her a look, and Ayr's head slumped to the bed, mumbling into the sheets.

 

Because, no, as a specialized law enforcement team, the Inquisition _couldn't_ be closed that day. Or _any_ day. Cassandra and Cullen had just managed to snag the holidays for themselves that year, since they'd been invited to Skyhold, as well.

 

"I'm gonna miss out on the shenanigans on the car ride," Ayr sighed, pouting when she lifted her head and drawing another laugh from her cousin, "Even if Varric and Cassandra _finally admitted_ how they felt, they're _still_ gonna be fighting over _everything_ on the way up, I know it. And Dorian and I were supposed to sing carols..."

 

"You two can sing carols once you meet us at Skyhold," Amaris soothed, finishing her preparations and zipping her suitcase up, nodding at her handiwork, "And I'm sure the new couple will be fighting over _plenty_ during the next week, Ayr. You're _really_ not missing out on much."

 

"I'm surprised Solas is alright with so many people staying at Skyhold," Ayr shifted till she was sitting cross-legged, doing her best _not_ to crumple the offensive letter, "I mean... he was kind of a hermit before you two met, right? This isn't going to be too much _socialization_ for him?"

 

"He was not a _hermit_ , Ayr," Amaris chided softly, smiling as she climbed on the bed and perched next to Ayr, "And it was _his_ idea, so I'm going to say he's _fine_ with it. We're all close, anyways; it's not like anyone's a stranger, anymore."

 

While overall, Ayr had to concede this was true, she was still surprised by the mass invite, "Who all's going?"

 

"Us, of course. Varric and Cassandra, Dorian and I _think_ Bull - I'm not sure if he's back from that last excursion with the Chargers though, so don't _quote_ me on that - Josephine and Leliana, and Cole, _of course_. And Cullen." Amaris paused, brows scrunching for a moment, "I think that's everyone? Vivienne's busy at the Court, and Blackwall's busy with Warden business."

 

"And Sera is definitely _not_ invited."

 

"Nope."

 

"So the usual crew, then." that made sense, but Ayr was _still_ surprised.

 

Even though Amaris and Solas had been together for just under a year now, Ayr didn't know all that much about her cousins boyfriend - _fiancé_ , she corrected herself, eyeing the simple blue-diamond ring her cousin wore.

 

He was Elvhen, she knew, the master of Skyhold and a professor at the University, as well as head of their Elvhen research program.

 

Which was how he and Amaris had met, when the blonde elf had been invited to the program because of her work and interest in the field.

 

Ayr didn't know much about their early interactions, but judging by how quickly they'd gone from colleagues to lovers, Solas had to have been _smitten_ with Amaris immediately.

 

"Still sucks that I'm going to be arriving _alone_ , _after_ everyone else," Ayr sighed, shoulders slumping, "Not to mention the _price_ I'm going to have to pay the taxi that takes me out there, ugh..."

 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Cullen's going to drive you; he has to go into the office that morning, too."

 

Ayr's head _snapped_ up at her cousins nonchalant revelation, staring, " _What_?"

 

Amaris put a hand to her mouth, looking partially amused and partially chagrined, "Shoot, I _didn't_ tell you, did I? Cassandra and I were talking about you being stuck, and Cullen offered. I thought I'd mentioned it."

 

"No. No, you did not." Ayr's voice was a _squeak_ , face going _red_ as she realized the implications of Amaris' words.

 

Cullen was driving her to Skyhold. In his car. Alone. Just the two of them, for _four hours_. The man she had been crushing on for _months_ , right next to her in a car, with no one else around.

 

_Life, why do you hate me?!_

 

"Here I was thinking you'd be _happy_ about the arrangement," Amaris was frowning at her, worried, "It means you don't have to take a cab, and that you'll have _company_ for the ride. Isn't that a good thing?"

 

"Amaris, you _know_ how I feel about Cullen," Ayr tried to keep her voice at a _normal_ level, still feeling rather frazzled, "This... I just don't know..."

 

"Oh, Ayr, you'll be _fine_ ," Amaris hooked an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze before hopping off the bed, "Help me finish packing, will you?"

 

Ayr nodded and followed after, grabbing one of the smaller suitcases and trudging after the blonde with it.

 

The doorbell went off at the same time that her phone vibrated in her pocket, Amaris heading for the foyer while Ayr pulled out the buzzing device.

 

_Cullen 10:00 am_

_Good morning, Firecracker._

_Did Amaris tell you the plan?_

Even as a shiver ran through her and she thrilled at the use of her nickname - created by Varric, since then adopted by _everyone_ in their rag-tag group - Ayr bit her lip and tried to think of a decent response, not used to him actually _texting_ her.

 

Cullen only had her number because of the _Inquisition_ , after all, for work. That's it.

 

_Denial, much, Ayr?_

 

_Ayr 10:03 am_

_Morning, Commander._

_Just did. You sure you don't mind?_

 

 

_You sure you don't mind being stuck alone in a car with me for four hours?_ had been what she _really_ wanted to say, but didn't dare write.

 

Ayr heard the front door swinging open and Solas' voice greeting her cousin, padding quietly towards the foyer as her phone went off again in her hand.

 

_Cullen 10:07 am_

_Wouldn't have offered if I did, Ayr._

_Have some paperwork to send that morning._

_I'll see you at the office._

_Ayr 10:09 am_

_Okay, if you're sure._

_I seriously appreciate it._

_Promise I pack lightly._

 

 

"Good morning, Ayr," Solas greeted fondly as she rounded the corner to the foyer, an arm snug around Amaris' waist and the other holding a steaming take-out cup - fresh from _their_ cafe, of course, and obviously for Amaris, since Solas avoided caffeine as much as possible.

 

"Morning, Solas," Ayr returned, gaze drawn to her phone when the buzzing resumed, "You all ready to head out?"

 

 

_Cullen 10:15 am_

_Ayr, I drive a truck._

_With a cover on the back._

_Pack as much as you need._

_Wish Amaris a safe drive for me._

 

 

"Mhm, just need to load Amaris' things. We'll be picking Varric and Cassandra up shortly." Solas passed the mug to the blonde and released her to heft the bag Ayr had brought out, smile turning somewhat disgruntled, "Leliana and Josephine will be riding with Dorian. Our dear Tevinter friend _insisted_ he be the second driver, as he wants to test out the four-wheel drive on that shiny new car of his."

 

"And we know better than to fight with Dorian." Ayr mumbled in agreement, rolling her eyes even as she smiled fondly, "Cullen said to wish you guys a safe drive."

 

"A sentiment I must return, knowing the roads to Skyhold. But the Commander drives a solid vehicle; you'll be fine." Solas surprised her by stepping forwards and giving her a half-hug around the shoulders, expression amused when he pulled back, "We will let you know when we've arrived safe and sound. _Do_ let Amaris know when you leave for Skyhold, alright?"

 

"Will do, Solas. You guys be careful," Ayr snagged Amaris for a tight hug on her way by, helping them bring the rest of the baggage out to Solas' car.

 

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Amaris winked before sliding into the passenger's seat, waving as they backed out of the driveway and drove away, leaving Ayr alone.

 

Sighing, the redhead went back inside and locked the door, shooting off a response to Cullen as she headed to the kitchen to find something to munch on.

 

 

_Ayr 10:26 am_

_I did, they said same to us._

_And don't **tempt** me, goldilocks._

_See you in a couple of days._

 

 

Much as she wanted to just _keep_ texting him, Ayr knew better; despite her crush, she really wasn't sure _where_ she and the Commander stood, and she didn't want to push her luck.

 

She snagged a bag of chips and a pop from the fridge and curled up on the couch, flipping through the channels till she found one playing the live action version of _The Grinch_.

 

Cullen responded once more, and she let herself smile a little at the text, knowing it was going to be a very long, _lonely_ couple of days.

 

 

_Cullen 10:40 am_

_I meant what I said; bring whatever you want._

_Call if you need anything;_

_See you in a couple days, Firecracker._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Christmas Eve rolled around and found Ayr stalling in the women's bathroom of the Inquisition headquarters.

 

_Stalling_. Not _hiding_. Definitely _not hiding_ \- by the Dread Wolf, she was an _idiot_...

 

Ayr had double, triple checked everything before heading for the office that morning.

 

She'd made sure _everything was off_ and put away at the house, all the doors and windows locked and her keys tucked safely in the inner pocket of her backpack.

 

Then she'd gone to the cafe and made sure all the expirable's had been tossed and everything else sealed and put away, the garbage taken out for pickup and the curtains closed.

 

She'd made sure the cheery _Closed till January 10th, Merry Christmas!_ sign was visible through the outer door, then checked at least _four times_ to make sure the doors were locked up tight.

 

Ayr caught the bus with more than time to spare, backpack, one suitcase and a small duffle her only luggage. She hadn't been kidding when she'd told Cullen she was packing light; even if she _wasn't_ an expert at packing from back when she and Amaris had still travelled with their Clan, she really didn't need much.

 

Amaris had texted both the night they'd arrived at Skyhold and again that morning, a touch of concern in the words.

 

 

_Amaris 8:30 am_

_Morning, Ayr! Have a safe trip!_

_Keep an eye on the weather,_

_a storm might be rolling in._

 

 

Considering the clear sky, Ayr wrote her cousins words off as simple concern, getting off the bus and approaching the Inquisition headquarters with a nervous feeling in her belly.

 

Ayr avoided Cullen's office as she headed for the Assignment officer located deeper in the building, toting all her things with her since she had nowhere to put them.

 

The Assignment Officer -  a normal seeming human with polite mannerisms and average looks - greeted her easily as she stepped into the office, drawing out her review and the uniform to accompany it.

 

You'd never have guessed him for a former Venatori, but then, there had to be _something_ strange about you if you were in the Inquisition.

 

He went over her review with her - good battle tactics, good response times, need to work on temper - before sliding her a copy to sign. Once her name was scrawled neatly on the dotted line, he smiled and offered her the bundle that sealed the deal; her uniform, badge, and the tiny Lyrium pendent that marked her as a Mage in the service of the Inquisition.

 

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Ayr Lavellan. We'll have your partner assignment for you when you return from Skyhold."

 

"Thank you, ser." Ayr had nodded, given a half-bow, and left the office, heading in the direction of Cullen's haunt.

 

Then she'd sidetracked to the bathroom to have a _mild_ freak-out, pack away her new uniform, and then stare in the mirror for several minutes, debating if she was _dressed_ decently enough for this trip.

 

She'd tried to not be _too_ obvious - just wearing a nice, sparkly crimson sweater that _maybe_ clung a bit more to her chest then her normal clothes, and black jeans with sensible but stylish boots - and _was_ dressed comfortably for the car ride, to, but...

 

Creators, she was _gone_ , and she couldn't even bring herself to _say anything_.

 

_Okay. Enough stalling. Cullen's likely going to leave without you if you don't hurry it up!_

 

Straightening her shoulders, Ayr marched out of the bathroom... only to march back in when she realized, hey, she actually had to _pee_.

 

_Then_ she left the safety of the washroom and headed again in the direction of Cullen's office, ears pricking as she passed a couple of older-agents and caught wisps of their conversation.

 

Frowning a little - had she heard them right? - Ayr reached the familiar office and stepped inside the open door, rapping her knuckles on the frame, "Hey, ready to go?"

 

Cullen _jerked_ in his seat, whatever he'd been staring at on his computer - rather dazedly, actually - forgotten as golden eyes shot to her.

 

"Yes, I'm done, sorry, I just sent-" Cullen cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair as he stood and started again, more composed, "All ready. You're done with the Assignment Officer?"

 

"Mhm, they said they'd have my partner assignment ready by the time we come back." Ayr licked her lips unconsciously, eyeing him without meaning to - a red and black sweater and dark jeans that hugged _every_ muscled line of his body, yum - before catching herself and covering her blush with a cough, "So, ah... time to head out?"

 

"Let's." Cullen shut down his computer and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, shrugging it on as he approached her.

 

Ayr stepped back, and he shut and locked the door, keys pulled from his pocket as he led her towards the parking lot, "My stuff's in the truck - is that all you've got? I told you to bring whatever you needed, Ayr."

 

"This _is_ all I need." Ayr grinned at his disbelieving look, rolling her eyes, "Look, just because _a lot_ of women travel with a _ton of stuff_ doesn't mean _I_ do. This is _honestly_ everything I'd intended to pack."

 

"You fit presents in there to?"

 

"No, I sent those with Amaris and Solas so I wouldn't have to worry about lugging them on the bus this morning."

 

"You know, I'd have come to get you this morning if you'd asked."

 

Even as she thrilled at the offer, Ayr waved him off, "It's fine, Cullen, I'm used to it-"

 

Ayr's words died off as they reached the sliding doors and stepped outside, eyes wide in horror.

 

"It was _not_ snowing when I got here, what the _hell-_ "

 

"Guess it's that storm they've been calling for." Cullen mumbled, wincing at the bitter wind blowing in his face.

 

Heavy snow had begun to fall, sky darker to the south, and Ayr had a sinking feeling that it would be _worse_ closer to Skyhold.

 

"Well, let's get on the road before it _does_ get worse." The Commander reasoned, taking her bags from her so he could heft them and jog carefully to where his truck sat already half-covered, Ayr glad for her boots as she hurried to follow.

 

Clambering into the passenger seat and yanking the door shut behind her, Ayr started a little when Cullen opened the other door and tossed her bags into the back seat, starting the truck and reaching across her to blast the heat.

 

He had the truck cleared and ready to go in a couple of minutes, buckling himself in with a grimace as the wipers beat away at the still falling snow. "You should text Amaris, let her know we're leaving and the weathers bad, just in case cell signals stop working."

 

"Good plan."

 

Ayr worked at sending out a text while Cullen threw the truck into drive and pulled them carefully out of the parking lot, the roads thankfully still mostly clear due to traffic.

 

She half-noticed him pulling into another parking lot and into a drive-thru, mostly focused on the text.

 

_Ayr 9:01 am_

_Hey, we're leaving now._

_Weathers getting rough_

_I'll keep you updated :(_

_Amaris 9:03 am_

_Okay, you two be careful!_

_Tell Cullen to drive slow!_

_We'll keep an eye on road-closures for you <3_

"Here."

 

Ayr _jumped_ when a take-out cup was held out to her, blinking and accepting the heavenly smelling drink, "What is-?"

 

"Caramel Macchiato," Cullen's attention was on the road as he pulled them back onto the main street, taking a sip of his own drink before setting it in the cup holder, "I know you usually prefer strawberry, but I was _not_ getting you a cold drink in _this_ weather."

 

Ayr was _staring_ , eyes wide as she gripped the cup tighter, "How did you know...?"

 

"It's what you always drink, Ayr. Strawberry everything... or caramel." Cullen's lips twitched, the edge pulling up in a smirk, "I _do_ pay attention, you know."

 

That fluttery feeling was in her belly again, smile hidden behind her cup as she mumbled "Thank you, Cullen," feeling her cheeks heat.

 

Cullen only continued to smile.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

They drove, mostly, in comfortable silence, with Christmas music playing quietly on the radio.

 

The weather didn't get _really_ bad until they were perhaps an hour away from Skyhold, when even the radio refused to pick up any stations and Ayr's cell phone reception began to get spotty.

 

Texts came in sporadically; the last from Amaris had been at least twenty minutes before, saying that they hadn't _yet_ heard of any road closures but that it was getting _worse_ closer to the Keep.

 

"We'll be fine," Cullen assured her, control of the truck steady and careful as they navigated the highways to Skyhold, glad that the GPS was still able to catch a signal.

 

It was when they were just about at the exit they needed that a loud, obnoxious _ringing_ sounded from the radio system, making Ayr _jump_ and Cullen curse quietly.

 

"What _is_ that?" Ayr questioned, startled.

 

"Satellite phone, only for emergencies. Which means if someone's _calling_ it..." Cullen muttered under his breath before hitting a button on the console, "Hello?"

 

" _Cullen,"_ it was Cassandra's voice that came through the system, sounding rather worried, _"Bad news, I am afraid."_

"Go on."

 

_"The road that leads to Skyhold - the **only** road - has been closed due to several small avalanches. You cannot get through the snow."_

Cullen _swore_ , and Ayr slumped back in her seat dejectedly, closing her eyes in defeat.

 

"We can't just stay in the _truck_ all night, Cassandra, what are we supposed to _do_?"

 

_"There is a little bed and breakfast in the village at the base of the road - you know the one, it's barely a dot on the map - that is open. I called ahead for you and they have a room available. I am afraid it is the best we can do for now, Commander. Better then you freezing in the truck or braving the avalanche."_

 

"Alright. Thank you, Cassandra." Cullen kept his eyes on the road as they took the exit off the highway, not another headlight in sight, "I'll keep the phone with us and we'll call once we've reached the Inn safely."

 

_"We will wait for your call, Cullen."_

 

"Wonderful." Ayr grumbled moodily, sighing, "Stupid weather..."

 

"I know you'd rather be spending Christmas Eve with the others, Ayr, I'm sorry we can't-"

 

"That is _not_ why I'm upset, Cullen." Ayr sat up again, looking at the man, "Sure, I'm upset I don't get to see the others tonight, but I don't mind that it's you I'm stuck with. Hell, if I _had_ taken a taxi, I'd be in a lot _worse_ shape. I'm just annoyed that the weather decided to go crazy. Don't _worry_ about it."

 

"If you're sure." Cullen's shoulders lifted a little, "Let's just find this Bed and Breakfast and get _out_ of the snow, shall we?"

 

They fell silent again as they navigated the back road, headlights flashing over the name-plate of the village as they approached, covered in snow and indecipherable.

 

It really _was_ a dot on the map; a couple of houses, what seemed to be a general store and the Bed and Breakfast, heralded by a cheery sign half covered in snow.

 

It likely only saw much use during the summer when tourists would go to see the outside of Skyhold and to explore the other nearby ruins, not during a winter like this.

 

Cullen pulled into what _seemed_ to be a parking place right out front of the Inn, parking next to a rather beat up looking Jeep.

 

He and Ayr pulled their coats back on and bundled up tight before grabbing _all_ of the luggage from the back - Cullen only had one suitcase, it seemed, so they were good - before opening the doors and _hurrying_ towards the door.

 

A little bell _dinged_ overhead as they barged inside, closing the door quickly and sighing in relief once they were out of the freezing wind, Cullen remembering to lock the truck with his remote after a moment of recovery.

 

"Oh, hello!" the travelers looked up at the voice, a brown haired woman approaching from further inside the building, "You must be Commander Rutherford and Ms. Lavellan?"

 

"We are." Cullen took charge of the bags, taking them from Ayr and setting them aside so she could start to unwind herself from her coat and scarf, "Seeker Pentaghast called ahead...?"

 

"Yes, sir. I'm Flissa, the owner; my husband, Adan, is just finishing gathering some firewood. The storm hit rather suddenly, and I'm afraid this is our off season, so we really weren't expecting any guests..."

 

"Whatever you can offer will be fine," Cullen assured her, pulling off his own coat and gloves as Ayr shucked her boots and set them neatly on the designated tray, "We are simply happy to be safely out of the storm."

 

"Happy to offer shelter, Commander; we have one room prepared, thankfully, and it's yours for the night. I'll show you up so you can put your things away and settle in...?"

 

"Thank you." Ayr tried to smile, knowing it came out rather strained. She grabbed her backpack and duffle as Cullen hefted the suitcases, following after Flissa as she led them through a roomy, cozy living room and up a flight of stairs, then down the hall to the end door.

 

"As I said, we weren't really expecting guests, but we always keep this room prepped just in case, so," Flissa unlocked the door and pushed it open, flicking the light on and stepping back to let them in, "Do let me know if there's anything more you need. Come on downstairs once you're settled; I'll put some coffee on."

 

Ayr stepped into the room first, setting her bags down to the side as Cullen followed after, letting her gaze sweep over it.

 

It was a nice room, honestly, typical for a bed and breakfast; simple, warm colours, a door at the end that she assumed led to a bathroom, a plush carpet beneath her feet, two armchairs in the corner with a small table, a bookshelf next to the bed-

 

Ayr froze when her eyes landed on the bed, swallowing thickly even as she heard Cullen curse behind her.

 

The room had _one bed_. And, from the looks of it, it was a _double_ , not even a queen or a king, where they could share but stay _well away_ from each other.

 

"Makers breath," Cullen grumbled behind her, running a tired hand over his face, "Ayr, take the bed, I can sleep on the couch downstairs-"

 

"We can share, you know."

 

The words were out before she could stop them, cheeks heating as Cullen's eyes snapped open and shot to her face.

 

"I-if you don't mind, obviously. I mean... I used to always share with Amaris, so I'm _used_ to sharing a bed. But if it bothers you-"

 

"No!" Cullen cursed, calming himself, "No, I... wouldn't mind. So long as you're _sure_ it's alright with you."

 

It was _more_ than alright with her, honestly. She'd _always_ shared with Amaris, before her cousin had started dating Solas. She hated sleeping alone, hated being alone in a big bed... and part of her _thrilled_ in the thought of sharing with Cullen, even if they just slept next to each other.

 

"I'm sure." Ayr forced herself to move to her bags and start sorting through a few things - mainly to make sure she had easy access to her toiletries - while speaking over her shoulder, "You should call Cassandra, let her know we made it safely."

 

"Good idea." Cullen dug through the outer pocket of his suitcase till he found the satellite phone, stepping out into the hall as he punched in the numbers.

 

Ayr went back to sorting through her things, absently discarding her socks and tucking them away - she _hated_ socks, always had - and pausing when she brushed the Inquisition package, the little Lyrium pendent glinting at her.

 

Grinning a little, she carefully opened the package and pulled the pendent out, hooking it around her neck and letting it fall against her chest, already pleased with the weight of it there.

 

Cullen re-entered the room as she was setting a few things on the dresser, tucking the phone into his pocket, "I let them know, they said to wish you Merry Christmas-" he paused when he spotted the pendent around her neck, grinning softly, "You got your pendent."

 

"Mhm." Ayr fiddled with it, "Feels like I'm part of something important, now. Kinda cool."

 

"Very cool." Cullen agreed, his tone making her heart thump, "It suits you, Ayr."

 

Swallowing, Ayr eyed the chain around his own neck, hidden beneath his sweater, "What's yours?"

 

"The pendants are meant to mark our abilities, as you know," Cullen gently yanked the chain out from his shirt, pendent a little sword with lightning bolts extending from it, "Because of my past, I have a Templar pendant."

 

"There's nothing wrong with that, Cullen," Ayr admonished softly, the complete opposite of what she'd once thought - what she'd once _said_ \- and, amazingly, the truth, "Though I'm glad you're with the Inquisition, now. I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

 

"Agreed." Cullen was _smiling_ \- a tender, affectionate look - and it made her heart jump, unused to this side of him.

 

Cullen seemed to realise and coughed, cheeks _almost_ seeming flushed as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "So, ah... shall we see if that coffee's ready?"

 

"Please." Ayr agreed, voice a tad high.

 

She followed him silently out of the room and back down the hall, descending the steps and padding into the welcoming living room.

 

Flissa had a fire roaring in the fireplace, a lit Christmas tree nestled in the corner of the room and an overstuffed couch and plush arm chairs surrounding the coffee table in front of the fire.

 

Ayr followed the smell of freshly brewed coffee into a brightly lit kitchen, the hostess herself busy pouring the steaming liquid into two large mugs.

 

"Here, you two, put what you like in them." she slid them the mugs, indicating the sugar on the counter and pulling milk and cream from the fridge, "Commander, I hate to ask, but Adan was having an issue getting some of the wood free from the snow. Would you mind...?"

 

"Let me grab my coat." Cullen fixed his coffee before disappearing to the entrance, Ayr quietly stirring her own while listening to the clump of boots drawing near.

 

"This way." Flissa indicated, the Commander following her back through the kitchen to a door Ayr hadn't noticed, vanishing beyond it.

 

Ayr lifted both mugs and made her way back to the living room, setting them down on two coasters and curling up in one of the armchairs, pulling the fuzzy blanket down from the back and wrapping it around her shoulders.

 

She'd left her phone with her purse upstairs - still no signal, no point in staring at it hopefully - and the only sound in the Inn was the crackling of the fire and Flissa humming in the kitchen, the lights on the tree blinking merrily.

 

Then her ears pricked at a door opening and closing, boots clumping back through the building towards the front door.

 

Even without his boots, Ayr heard Cullen approaching from the foyer, moving to sit on the couch and lifting an eyebrow down at his coffee sitting on the coaster.

 

"Thanks," he rumbled, lifting the steaming mug to his lips and taking a long swallow, "It's a _mess_ out there."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"About 3 o'clock, I think? It took us longer to get out here than we expected, of course," a pause, another swallow of coffee, "This... is better than it could have been, at least."

 

_You, me, a fireplace and comfy couches. This is downright cozy._

Ayr reigned in the thoughts before they could pass her lips, taking a swig of her own coffee and sighing in bliss at the warmth it spread through her.

 

"Thank Mythal for coffee," she breathed, not noticing the way Cullen had zeroed in on her mouth when she licked remnants from her lips, "So... what do we do, now?"

 

"Hmm..." Cullen settled back into the couch, looking _relaxed_ for once, "I'm not sure. Were there any holiday traditions, you and Amaris kept?"

 

"Well, I'd say snowball fights are out, since I am _not_ going back outside in that mess. Unwrapping a couple presents - which we can't do - singing Christmas carols, but we did that on the way _up_..." Ayr trailed off, sighing and shrugging ruefully, "Sorry, not trying to be a spoilsport. What about you, Cullen?"

 

"Normally, we'd play board games; Rosalie and Branson _love_ Clue, and Mia always appreciated the break." The Commander smiled softly at the memories before his gaze returned to Ayr, "Perhaps they have some here, if you'd be willing to play?"

 

"Sure, sounds like a fun tradition."

 

Cullen nodded and set his coffee back down, standing to track down Flissa.

 

Ayr culled further into her blanket, wondering at the fact that, as time went on, she felt less and less upset that they'd gotten stuck here. Being alone with Cullen... wasn't something she got to do, very often. And this felt damn right _homey_ , her imagination playing with the setting and pretending it wasn't an Inn, but a house. _Their_ house, together, spending Christmas Eve alone in each other's company, presents under the tree and something simple in the oven, ready to curl up together for the night...

 

 

"Flissa didn't have any board games, but she _did_ have a chess set - Ayr, are you alright?"

 

Ayr snapped from the daydream with a gasp, flushing bright red as her head tilted back to see Cullen standing behind her chair, watching her worriedly.

 

"I-I'm fine," she managed, swallowing thickly, "What were you saying...?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, no board games. But we can play Chess?"

 

"I... don't actually know how to play Chess." she admitted with a wince, "I've seen it played a couple of times, but never tried to play, myself."

 

"I can teach you?" Cullen grinned at her surprised look, coming back around to set the box down on the coffee table, "C'mon, Ayr, what else are we doing right now? I don't mind, if you'd like to learn."

 

"That... sounds great. I'd love to."

 

"Commander, Ms. Lavellan!" Flissa called from the kitchen, beckoning to them, "Dinner's ready, if you'd like to eat!"

 

Wordlessly, the two nodded and stood, following after the brunette.

 

Adan - a quiet, grumpy looking man - sat at the head of the table, the four settling in to eat.

 

Dinner was delicious; roasted Ram with gravy and potatoes, and a vegetable that Ayr _thought_ was carrots at first but didn't _quite_ taste the same.

 

Flissa cleared the dishes and fed them each a slice of apple pie - not Ayr's favorite, but definitely appreciated after the long day - before producing more coffee and a plate of cookies.

 

"We'll be heading to bed shortly, but feel free to help yourselves if there's anything else you need." Flissa smiled at the two, shooing them back to the living room, "Our rooms are downstairs, if there's an emergency."

 

" _Thank_ you, Flissa, for everything."

 

"Not a problem, dear. Merry Christmas."

 

Ayr and Cullen retreated to the living room after echoing the sentiment, Ayr settling the cookies and coffees down while Cullen set up the Chess board.

 

"Are you ready to learn, Firecracker?" he teased, a hint of a smirk tugging at his scar.

 

"Of course, Commander; lead on."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr wasn't sure what time it was when they finally stopped playing, rather enthralled by the mechanics of Chess.

 

Or rather, by Cullen's _voice_ as he explained them, the concentration and sincere _happiness_ in his expression, the gentle authority he moved the pieces with.

 

Flissa and Adan paused to wish them good night and, again, Merry Christmas as they headed to bed, the Inn quiet and dark asides from the fireplace, the tree lights, and the upstairs hall light.

 

Ayr _was_ learning how to play Chess, but she was also learning Cullen's gestures, his intricacies, how fond he was of the game and how much that told of his relationship with his siblings.

 

And so, when Cullen had deemed they'd played enough for the night and relaxed back into the couch, Ayr couldn't take it anymore.

 

She had to ask, to know if what she'd overheard was true.

 

Which lead them to this point.

 

"Cullen... why were you _really_ at the office, this morning?"

 

Ayr saw his shoulders stiffen, expression weary and guarded as he turned to her, "What?"

 

"Why were you at the office this morning?"

 

Cullen shifted uncomfortably, sitting up now, "I told you, Ayr, I had paperwork to-"

 

"No, you didn't." Ayr held his gaze when he looked at her, determined, "You were staring at a blank computer screen when I got to your office, Cullen. I saw it in the window reflection."

 

"I had already sent-"

 

" _No_ , you _hadn't_. Cullen, if you'd _actually_ had work to do, you would have been working _right up until I got there_."

 

The Commander tried to look away, and Ayr stood, walking around the table so she could stand right in front of him and _demand_ his attention, " _Cullen_."

 

Cullen kept silent, but his gaze returned to hers, weary and tired and... hopeful?

 

"I overheard some agents as I was heading to your office," Ayr mumbled quietly, seeing realization light in his eyes, "So I repeat... _why were you at the office this morning, Cullen?_ "

 

_"Why is Commander Rutherford in? He finished his paperwork days ago, I thought he was on holiday at Skyhold?"_

_"Didn't you know? That new Mage recruit's coming in for her Uniform today. The Commander is **smitten** with her."_

 

"I didn't want you to travel to Skyhold alone," Cullen admitted quietly, "I wanted to help, to give you some small comfort, if I could."

 

"Why? _Why_ would you do that for _me_?"

 

"I..." Cullen swallowed, staring at her, "Because I..."

 

He cut off again, as though unsure how to continue, and Ayr's heart thumped, _please, oh please please please tell me it's because-_

 

"Cullen." Ayr braced her hands against the couch on either side of his head now, bending so their faces were close, hair falling in a scarlet curtain around her, "What would you do, if I kissed you right now?"

 

Cullen's eyes darkened immediately, heat _lancing_ through her at the _hungry_ look settling in his gaze, voice a husky rumble, "I think I would lose control, Ayr."

 

" _Thank Mythal_."

 

They met half way, lips pressing hungrily together as her hands slid down from the couch to rest on his shoulders, his lifting to grip her hips and pull her down into his lap.

 

Practically _purring_ , Ayr opened her mouth at his prodding and melted happily into the kiss, pressing flush against him and delighting in the way he gripped her tighter.

 

She could feel him hard beneath his fly, grinding purposely against him and smirking wickedly at the hip-jerk and needy noise that escaped him.

 

" _Bed_." Cullen growled into her mouth, nipping her bottom lip and making her gasp, " _Now_."

 

Ayr only moved to scramble off him, tossing him a _come-hither_ look before darting away up the stairs, hoping they weren't making _too_ much noise as Cullen came pounding after her.

 

The worry flew from her mind the moment she'd reached the room, _shrieking_ with laughter when Cullen grabbed her wrist and spun her in against his chest, eagerly returning the kiss.

 

The Commander managed to remember to close and lock the door before he was lost to the taste of her, the feel of her pressed against him, hands finding the ass he'd only been able to appreciate from afar and _squeezing_ , deepening the kiss when Ayr gave a surprised gasp.

 

Then _Cullen_ jerked in surprise when Ayr returned the attention, pulling back long enough to catch his breath and growl " _Minx_." before diving back in.

 

Cullen's hands shifted to the hem of her sweater - sparkly and red, form fitting and _perfect_ \- and _carefully_ began lifting it up, Ayr whining when he broke the kiss but lifting her arms obediently so he could put it off completely, shivering when he bent to press a kiss to her flat stomach as he pulled the garment off.

 

Her bra surprised him; he'd always thought Ayr to be the simple, modest lingerie type. He certainly hadn't expected the saucy scarlet bra she was wearing, lacy and sparkly.

 

"Ayr..." he couldn't stop the possessive rumble from entering his voice, eyes molten gold, "Were you _expecting_ something to happen, firecracker...?"

 

"Expecting is a little too strong a word," Ayr murmured, arching her back so her barely-covered breasts were pushed closer, green eyes hazy, " _Hoping_ is more accurate."

 

"I approve," Cullen growled, lifting a had to cup her through the material, smirking at the moan that left her, "I was rather _hoping_ , myself."

 

"Take your shirt off." Ayr commanded, small hands finding the hem of his sweater, and Cullen could do nothing but comply, mimicking her movements as she tugged the garment up and off, peppering kisses over the multiple scars that covered his chest.

 

Once he was free of the sweater Cullen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, bending to catch her mouth again and just delighting in kissing her, their pendants nearly tangled between them.

 

Ayr hummed into his mouth, and he felt her hands working at the button and zipper of his jeans, grasping her wrist to halt her even as lust shot through him.

 

"Ayr, sweetheart, we don't have to rush." he mumbled against her lips, "We can take it slow-"

 

" _Next time_ -" Ayr whined back, nearly shaking, "We can take it slow _next time_ , Cullen, _please_ , I _need_ you-"

 

Hunger shot through him at her words, cock hardening further beneath his fly, and Cullen growled a quiet " _As you wish, Ayr."_ before releasing her hand and working on her _own_ pants.

 

He'd thought about this, imagined it _far more_ often then he should have, considering he hadn't known where they stood. He'd thought they would take it slow, learn each other's bodies first.

 

But if that wasn't what she wanted, then he would obey her desires without complaint.

 

Cullen made quick work of her jeans and knelt as he pulled them down her legs, silently directing her to step out of them while keeping a hand at her waist.

 

He took a moment to appreciate the scarlet thong she wore - matching the bra - before pulling it down as well, leaving her bare and quivering before his hungry gaze.

 

Ayr was perfect; pink and glistening behind a mass of red curls, the hair soft as he nuzzled her with his nose and kissed her reverently, feeling her hips buck and her breath catch at the touch.

 

Then she was cupping his head and trying to pull him back up, Cullen going willingly even as he brushed a kiss to her inner thigh, content to follow her desires.

 

If she didn't want that tonight, that was fine. He would worship her body another time.

 

Ayr finished undoing his pants as he bent to kiss her again, Cullen easily shimmying out of both the jeans and his boxers and _hissing_ when her hand brushed against his now freed erection.

 

Before he could come undone from her touch, Cullen hooked his hands behind her knees and yanked her up against him, Ayr giving a startled squeak and locking her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall backwards.

 

Moving swiftly to the bed, Cullen set Ayr down and then crawled on beside her, laying so he was stretched out fully with the pillows beneath his head.

 

Ayr scrambled after him, straddling him just above his cock and bending to catch his mouth again.

 

" _Cullen_." she mumbled, voice a hazy whisper.

 

"Ayr." he rumbled back, hands falling to her hips to help guide her as she lifted herself over him, hesitating for a moment as she tried to find the proper position.

 

Then Ayr sank down, taking him fully, and _oh, Creators_. Her head fell back on a moan, eyes closing and lips opening in an _oh_.

 

Even as pleasure gripped him, Cullen remained still, stroking his thumb over her hip. "Any pain?" he questioned quietly, wanting to be sure.

 

"No." she breathed, lifting herself and then taking him again, shuddering at the feel of him, " _Creators_..."

 

"Makers _breath_ , Ayr..." Cullen hissed as she started a rhythm, thrusting up to meet her movements, head thrown back against the pillows.

 

She was whimpering and grinding against him, rocking desperately and needing _something_ that she couldn't quite reach at that angle.

 

Cullen sensed her straining and reared up to kiss her, using the momentum to flip her beneath him and wrap her legs around his waist, burying himself to the hilt.

 

"Okay?" he whispered, wanting to be sure.

 

" _Perfect_." Ayr purred, " _Please_ , Cullen."

 

Content, he began the pace again, teeth clenching as the pressure began to build again and she writhed beneath him, taking him deeper with every thrust.

 

He felt his release building quickly, but wanted to bring Ayr to completion first, angling his thrusts so he was brushing against that _one spot_ over and over, bending closer.

 

"Come for me, Vhenan," he whispered in her ear, biting down on the point.

 

Ayr _shrieked_ , clinging to him as her body shook and spasmed beneath him, clenching around him and triggering his own release.

 

Cullen clenched his teeth and held himself deep within her as he jerked, not daring to move until the aftershocks had worn off and they were both panting and boneless.

 

Cullen let himself slump on top of her, careful not to crush her but far too comfortable where he was. Ayr _hummed_ a little, hands stroking tenderly over his back.

 

"Merry Christmas," Ayr murmured above him, amusement clear in her tone, "I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so I guess this counts."

 

"Best present I've ever gotten," Cullen pressed a kiss to her heart, pushing himself up on his forearms to smile at her, "Yours a little lackluster in comparison, but I hope you'll like it."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Mhm." Cullen stroked along the curve of her breast, addicted to touching her and grinning lazily at the shudder it elicited, "The Assignment Officer said your partner hasn't been assigned yet. He lied; I just wanted to tell you myself."

 

Ayr's eyebrows shot up.

 

"You know Cassandra and I were partners, in the beginning, but now she and Varric are teamed up, so I've been working solo for a time."

 

Frowning, it took a second for things to click in Ayr's hazy mind, eyes going wide when they did, "You don't mean...?"

 

"I pulled some strings, and the Board agreed that having a former Templar and a Mage working together would be a good idea," Cullen smirked at her look, "So I'm afraid you're stuck with me at work as well, Ayr."

 

Ayr's hands were on his neck to yank him down, kissing him deeply and waking his body once more.

 

"I could never be _stuck_ with you, Cullen Rutherford." she mumbled happily, "That is an _amazing_ Christmas Gift."

 

"I'm glad, Vhenan."

 

"Vhenan." Ayr repeated, giving him a look, "Do you _know_ what that means, Cullen?"

 

"Solas told me. It means 'My Heart', right?"

 

"Mhm. How about this one?" Ayr pressed her lips to his again, whispering, " _Ar lath ma_ , Vhenan."

 

Cullen's grip on her tightened, "He's never explained that one, but if it means what I think it does..." gaze tender, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Then I love you, to, Ayr."

 

Ayrs smile was brilliant, and Cullen returned the look before shifting to move off of her, surprised when their pendants tangled together between them.

 

Ayr reached up to untangle them, pausing and eyeing them for a moment. "Hey... why don't we switch pendants?"

 

"Switch?" Cullen echoed, pulling out of her and immediately missing her warmth as he settled at her side.

 

"Mhm. We're... _together,_ now, and I know people will exchange things sometimes." Ayr pushed herself up on her elbow, eyes bright as she grinned at him, "So let's switch. It'll kind of be like marking each other."

 

"I'd like that." Cullen rumbled, pulling his Templar pendent off and passing it to her, accepting her Mage pendent and looping it around his neck.

 

It weighed a little less than his own, and would take some getting used to, but the sight of his Templar icon hanging between Ayr's bare breasts, _marking_ her as his, made his body heat and his thoughts turn to _other_ ways of marking her.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Ayr's grin widened, eyes glinting as she lay back against the pillows, "You know, no one said we had to _sleep_ yet..."

 

Cullen smirked possessively, rolling on top of her and pressing hungry lips to hers. "Then allow me to make up for wasted time, Vhenan."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The blizzard had cleared by the time morning rolled around, Cassandra calling around noon to let them know the road should be cleared by late afternoon.

 

Ayr and Cullen showered - well, first they had sex _in_ the shower, and _then_ they actually _showered_ \- and dressed for their drive up to Skyhold, sharing a quiet breakfast with Flissa and Adan and thanking them profusely for everything.

 

"Happy to help," Flissa assured them, passing them each a take-out cup of coffee for the journey, "It was so strange, really; that blizzard just came out of _nowhere_ , they weren't even _calling_ for it. Was like _magic_ , really; oh well."

 

Cullen and Ayr had shared a suspicious look at that, but they kept the thoughts to themselves and bid the couple farewell, since Cassandra had already taken care of the bill through the Inquisitions account.

 

They spoke quietly as they made the drive up to Skyhold, passing the plows that had cleared the way and waving to the workers taking a break.

 

They pulled in to the long driveway at about 3 o'clock, parking near Solas and Dorian's cars and gathering their luggage.

 

"Ready for this?" Cullen questioned softly, gaze affection.

 

"Definitely." Ayr smiled, leading the way to the main steps and up to the Keep, still mostly in its original form but updated somewhat for modern times.

 

The door was answered by one of the maintainer's of the Keep - not servants, Solas insisted, but people looking to hold on to their ancestry, to help preserve it and aid him in his studies - who greeted them cordially and took their coats and luggage, directing them to the second door on the left.

 

Ayr had only been to Skyhold a couple of times, but she knew her way around well enough that she knew where the main living room was, converted in recent years to house more people than originally intended.

 

So she wasn't at _all_ surprised when they opened the door and were _bombarded_ with greetings, the room lit by the fireplace and the _huge_ tree she knew was all Amaris' doing.

 

"You made it!"

 

"Glad you're alright, you two!"

 

"Welcome to the party, Firecracker!"

 

"Merry Christmas!"

 

"Merry Christmas!" Ayr and Cullen echoed, sharing a look.

 

"I am glad you made it alright," Solas approached to give Ayr a half hug, shaking hands with Cullen as a _nod_ passed between the two men, "I was not sure where to have your luggage sent, Ayr, as Amaris is staying with me, so-"

 

"Just have it sent to whatever rooms you've put Cullen in, please, Solas," Ayr answered easily, grinning at the shocked silence that fell, "And before anyone _asks_..."

 

The redhead turned and went up on her toes, pulling on Cullen's scarf so she could press her lips to his cheek, not quite ready to give their friends a _full_ show.

 

The action _still_ elicited a round of hoots and hollers, Cullen's cheeks tinting but a pleased grin settling on his lips.

 

"I'm glad to see _something_ good came out of that blizzard," Amaris laughed, approaching so she could hug her cousin, "And that you two made it safely."

 

"You know, Amaris," Ayr mumbled so only the blonde could hear, returning the hug, "I'm beginning to wonder if you had something to _do_ with that blizzard."

 

"Ayr, as _flattering_ as it is that you think I hold any sort of power over the _weather_ , I assure you I am _not_ that powerful."

 

"Whatever you say, cous," Ayr shot her a knowing look but relented, "Is it alright if we go settle in, quick? I'd rather know where the room is _before_ I indulge in any Christmas cheer."

 

"Of course, Ayr. It is the tower room, do you remember...?"

 

"I do. Is the loft still there?"

 

"No, we had to take it down, but the main room has been fully finished since you were last here."

 

"Awesome. We'll check it out and be back, then."

 

Solas nodding, a _knowing_ look passing between he and Amaris as Ayr took Cullen's hand and led him back out of the room, navigating the main hall as easily as though she'd walked it a thousand times.

 

Maybe she had; Solas said reincarnation was a thing, after all, so who could tell.

 

"You seem like you know where you're going." Cullen echoed her thoughts as she pulled him along, through what she remembered being the rotunda and out onto the path to the tower room.

 

"I do, sort of. I don't know, it's hard to explain. I've only been here a couple of times, but it just feels... _familiar_ , somehow."

 

"I agree, actually. It's like a long forgotten memory."

 

Ayr hummed in agreement, pushing open the specified door and leading him in, dropping his hand so she could close and lock it behind her.

 

Cullen was looking around with a sort of confused recognition in his eyes, arms crossed lightly.

 

Solas had done a good job; a queen bed sat against the back wall, bookshelves and a couch taking up one corner while a desk and chair took up another, a dresser tucked back where the ladder to the loft had once been.

 

Ayr stepped up beside him, eyeing the luggage sat beside the bed - Solas had _known_ she would be staying with Cullen, the sneaky elf - with a quiet laugh.

 

"Well, we made it," Cullen breathed, shoulders relaxed and lips curled as he glanced at her, "And everyone knows about _us_ , so..."

 

"It'll save us trouble in the long run, trust me. Besides," Ayr stepped up against him, looping her arms around his neck with a grin, "I'm not ashamed of it."

 

"Nor am I." Cullen chuckled, letting his hands fall to her hips and squeezing affectionately, "I fear I would much rather just stay here with you then join in the festivities right now, Ayr."

 

"Who says we can't?" Ayr pressed closer, fluttering her eyes at him as he growled out her name, "I think we can make them wait a while longer..."

 

"You are a _terrible_ influence on me, Ayr," Cullen scooped her up bridal style, bending to kiss her even as he carried her to the bed, "One that I doubt I will ever stop being addicted to."

 

"Good." Ayr kissed him back, a hand tangling in the blonde curls at his neck to pull him closer.

 

"Now, why don't you _show_ me how addicted you are, Commander?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really hope that wasn't to terrible. I HAD A TON OF FUN WRITING IT, and it is a little gift to you, my constant reviewers <3 (Martini_September, I tried to include you but it kept saying it couldn't find your name! D: )
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Merry Christmas, in case I don't finish the next chapter before then!! <3


	4. Puppies and Pregnancies (Boxing Day Oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayr gives Cullen a gift he wasn't expecting.
> 
> And the character you WOULDN'T expect has an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!!!! 
> 
> Consider this my Christmas present to you! It's a direct continuation of the last Oneshot, starting off on Boxing Day morning. Smut ahead!
> 
> I TRIED to have Taming The Dreadwolf finished (the Prequel to the Avvar!AU I want to write) and another Cousins Lavellan chapter, but work has been stuipd and I wanted fluff. So this happened instead.
> 
> And then it got kind of angsty BUT as is typical for me IT'S RESOLVED BY THE END OF THE CHAPTER.
> 
> Once more, MERRY CHRISTMAS <3 ENJOY!

 

Ayr woke slowly, feeling drowsy and sated and _happy_ , tucked comfortably beneath the warm blankets of the bed.

 

Stretching without opening her eyes, Ayr arched her back and straightened out her legs, _purring_ at the delicious tenderness between her thighs, a sweet ache she knew she'd _never_ grow tired of.

 

They hadn't made it back to the main Keep, the night before, and no one had come knocking; either they knew better, or Amaris had kept them away.

 

Perhaps a mix of the two, really.

 

Cullen had _impressive_ stamina, and after denying what they'd felt for each other for so long it seemed they couldn't get enough. Not that Ayr minded.

 

_Speaking of..._

 

Ayr rolled to the right in search of her lover, hoping to awaken him with a kiss and perhaps initiate _another_ heated moment.

 

She found only empty sheets, cold enough to signal he'd been out of bed for a time, and Ayr frowned, opening her eyes to glance around the room, "Cullen?"

 

The light coming in the windows marked it as still early morning, and yet the Commander was nowhere to be seen, though his suitcase had been propped open.

 

Pushing herself up on her elbow, Ayr froze, ears pricking at the sound of... running water? Listening closely, she realized it was coming from the door that had once led to a ruined section of the battlements, noting a band of light showing beneath it.

 

_Solas didn't mention adding a bathroom. Nice change._ Relaxing, Ayr lay back on the pillows and winced when - having pressed her thighs together out of habit - a certain _slickness_ escaped, _I'll be needing a shower myself, soon._

 

_You didn't use protection._ a nagging voice spoke in her mind, _You didn't take precautions._

 

_It's fine._

 

_You didn't even take a morning after pill. You could be pregnant._

 

Ayr scowled and forced the thoughts away, stretching again and kicking the covers off as she listened to the sounds of the shower, _Please. With how spotty my periods are I'm probably sterile._

 

Which... would be a discussion, for another time.

 

Relaxing back, Ayr fiddled with Cullen's Templar pendent, eyes sliding to the various small marks and bruises covering her body.

 

He'd been _determined_ to mark her as much as possible, it seemed; hickeys and love-bites littering her arms and her legs, her torso and shoulders.

 

And Ayr _knew_ she had a rather dark one right behind her left ear, where he'd latched on after learning how _sensitive_ she was there.

 

_Why did we wait so long again? Right, because we're both idiots who can't see what's right in front of us. Duh._

 

The sound of the water cut off and Ayr looked up just as the door swung open, Cullen toweling his hair off with one hand and pushing it shut with the other.

 

Then he looked up - golden eyes darkening as he took her in, completely nude and open to his gaze - and smirked, rumbling a husky, "Good morning, Ayr."

 

Letting her own eyes drift over him - bare chested with droplets of water still clinging to him, loose PJ pants that bagged _low_ around his hips and revealed just a tease of the golden curls that led lower - Ayr licked her lips purposely, grinning, "Good morning, Cullen."

 

"Maker, but I could get used to _this_ ," letting the towel drop onto the dresser, the Commander prowled towards the bed, muscles rolling smoothly beneath his skin and smirk incredibly wicked.

 

_And_ , Ayr noted gleefully, he was beginning to sport a _tent_ in the front of his PJ's.

 

"I don't know..." Ayr drawled coyly, batting her lashes with a pout, "I was rather disappointed to wake up with you _gone_ , Commander."

 

"I'm sorry, Firecracker," Cullen's voice had taken on a more tender tone, though he didn't pause in his path, crawling onto the bed so he could hover over her, caging her beneath him with his arms and legs, "Did I worry you?"

 

"Maybe a little," she admitted quietly, one hand lifting to ghost over his cheek, thumb stroking his bottom lip, "I didn't know Solas had put a bathroom in."

 

"Mhm, discovered it when I needed to pee," Cullen turned his head into her touch, kissing her palm, "Though perhaps I should have _waited_ to shower?"

 

"Oh, _Cullen_..." Ayr slipped her hand into the baggy pants and grasped him firmly, delighting in the hiss of breath that escaped him, "...you _definitely_ should have waited to shower."

 

"Makers _breath_..." Cullen shifted and dipped his hand between her thighs, stroking lightly over her quivering sex and making her mewl, "Ayr..."

 

" _Please_..." she answered, releasing him so she could push his pants down off his hips, cock rising proud and hard between them, spreading her legs further to welcome him.

 

"As you wish..." he rumbled tenderly, bending to kiss her as he settled himself between her thighs, reaching down to find the proper angle before sliding easily inside.

 

Ayr's back arched and her mouth opened on a pleasured sigh as he buried himself to the hilt and stayed there, the sweet stretch of him filling her a now familiar and treasured feeling.

 

They took their time, kissing and touching, moving languidly against one another as they stoked each other's fires.

 

It was the complete opposite of their first time; slow, sweet lovemaking that connected them through more than just their bodies.

 

Ayr didn't know what she had done to deserve this man, nor did she care; all she cared about was him at her side, in her arms, _inside_ of her, and she was never letting him go.

 

Their orgasms came - synced, together - not bowling them over like the other times, but suffusing them, beating with each of his finishing thrusts, leaving Ayr short of breath and gasping while Cullen lay flush against her and groaned as he filled her once more.

 

They lay together for a while, catching their breath and more then comfortable in the warmth of each other's arms, before Ayr hummed, "We should _probably_ not hide away all day."

 

"Unfortunately. And I _do_ need another shower."

 

"Mhm. Can that shower fit two?"

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Everyone else was gathered in the main living room when they finally emerged, squeaky clean and wearing fresh clothes, hands clasped as they stepped inside.

  
“About _time_ , love birds,” Varric teased when they entered, looking rather comfortable with Cassandra perched in his lap, "We've been _waiting_ , y'know."

 

"For?"

 

"To open presents." Solas answered, standing near the tree - beneath which was a _mountain_ of gifts neither Ayr or Cullen had noticed the night before - with Amaris, "We did not want you to feel left out."

 

"You guys..." Ayr looked ready to start bawling, instead only tightening her grip on Cullen's hand and smiling brightly. You didn't _have_ to wait, you dorks. But _thank you_."

 

"Present time!" Amaris announced, eliciting cheers from the rest of the room.

 

Cullen and Ayr settled on the free end of one of the couches, Ayr swiping a quick hug from Dorian before they were drawn into the exchange.

 

The presents were passed out by Solas and Amaris, who only settled into their own arm chair once everything had been given out and they had their own little pile to go through.

 

Big or small, they all delighted in the gifts they were given.

 

Varric laughed when he opened a quill-pen set, Cassandra blushing at the book from the cousins - _not_ by Varric, but still _quite_ good, they assured her.

 

Solas and Amaris murmured happy _thank you's_ at the giant photo album addressed to them both, a couple of pages already filled.

 

Bull chuckled and lifted the custom stein into the air merrily, Dorian examining the self-grooming kit with a pleased air.

 

Cullen grinned and wrapped the new scarf around his shoulders - dark brown and furred, seeming strangely reminiscent of an outfit he couldn't quite remember - and Ayr _squealed_ and tackled Dorian when she opened the custom hoodie he'd gotten her.

 

Then, as the presents dwindled, Ayr's gaze shot to Solas, hesitant and hopeful, "Solas, did _that_ get here...?"

 

The elven man's lips spread in a wide smile, "I was wondering when you would ask. Arrived just after we did."

 

"Where...?"

 

"The Stables. It seemed, ah... _safer_ , then anywhere else."

 

"Relax, Red," Bull stood and held a hand out to halt her, " _I'll_ go grab it. You explain."

 

Ayr nodded, eyes glued to the Qunari as he left the room, _fidgeting_ with the hem of her new hoodie.

 

Which was when Cullen realized _everyone was looking at him_ , "Uhhh...?"

 

"I lied," Ayr blurted before he could ask, wincing, "About not getting you a Christmas gift."

 

_That_ surprised him, eyebrows lifting as he turned to the redhead at his side, "Oh?"

 

"I didn't want to say anything unless it got here in time." Ayr was biting her lip, clearly nervous, "I overheard you talking to Mia at one point, at the office - during training, when I was on break."

 

Cullen only nodded, not sure which conversation she was referring to - he'd been making an attempt to actually keep in _touch_ with his siblings since Ayr had chewed him out for it, honestly.

 

"So I tried to track one down, but it's _impossible_ to find any in Orleis! I _tried_ , believe me! _Vivienne_ even went hunting, and Leliana! _Leliana_ couldn't find any in Orleis! It was ridiculous!"

 

"Ayr-"

 

"So then I had to try _Ferelden_ , and I _found_ one! But I had to provide all sorts of paperwork and information - all checked by Amaris and Leliana first to be sure-"

 

"What're you-?"

 

"-and _then_ , _Creators_ , I had to deal with getting him over the _border_ , which was a _nightmare-_ "

 

" _Him_?"

 

"-so I didn't know _when_ he was going to get here, and we couldn't have him at the _house_ because I wanted it to be a surprise! So I didn't _say_ anything-"

 

"Ayr!" Cullen was both incredibly curious and slightly worried, wondering what in _Thedas_ she had worked so hard to find, "What _is_ it-"

 

The door creaked suddenly, Ayr shooting to her feet and hurrying to Bull before Cullen could see what the Qunari was holding.

 

The next moment was a blur - Ayr moved so fast he wondered if she'd used magic - and suddenly she was shoving something wiggly and warm and _fuzzy_ into his arms, whispering "Merry Christmas, Cullen." before moving away.

 

Cullen stared after her for a moment before the thing in his lap _whimpered_ and he looked down, startled.

 

Staring back at him were two big brown eyes, surrounded by black fur and a white patch on the short muzzle. Pricked ears angled towards him, tail thumping against his leg as he stared at the furry creature, taking in the black fur with white dots down it's back, the white patch on his neck, the big paws that indicated a much _bigger_ creature then its current size.

 

Ayr had gotten him a Mabari puppy.

 

" _How?_ " he nearly croaked, scratching the little beast under its chin and melting at the happy whine the puppy gave, "How did you _know_?"

 

"Like I said, I overheard you talking to Mia," Ayr tucked her hair behind her ear and licked her lips, watching him with wide eyes, "Do you... _like_ him? I asked for a boy, and a playful pup, but didn't _technically_ get to choose, so-"

 

Ayr was silenced by his hand on her collar pulling her forwards, lips pressing firmly against her own and erasing any worry she'd felt.

 

Cullen pulled back after a moment to nuzzle her cheek, eyes vibrant gold and scar pulling tight as he smiled, " _Thank you_ , Ayr. I love him."

 

"I'm glad." she managed to whisper back, flushed pink from the sudden affection but smiling just as brightly, "I worked my ass off to get him for you, after all."

 

"This is amazing." Cullen set to stroking the puppy's back, scratching behind his ears, "Have you named him?"

 

"Well, no, that wouldn't be fair, Cullen, I mean, he's _your_ dog-"

 

"I would rather he be _our_ dog." Cullen cut her off, grinning at her deepening blush.

 

"O-okay." Ayr pushed on, clearly trying to finish before he could catch her off guard again, "I realise, of course, that you live in an _apartment_ , and that Mabari are definitely _not_ apartment dogs. I thought you could keep him at Headquarters at first, but I asked Amaris and she wouldn't mind having him at _our_ house, since we have a backyard? Plus, er, it would've been incentive for you to come visit more..."

 

"Not that I _need_ any incentive," Cullen chuckled, reaching up to cup her cheek again, stroking the curve, "Your house sounds best. I can visit you both at the same time, that way."

 

"Mhm." Ayr leaned into his touch for a moment before _jumping_ when the puppy decided he wanted to be in _her_ lap, clambering over with a quiet _yip_!, "Hey! No fur on the new sweater, pup! Silly thing."

 

She was grinning as she gently grasped the puppy behind his front legs and lifted him so she could playfully rub her nose against his, laughing when the pup yipped and licked her.

 

Cullen's imagination kicked in without warning, superimposing over the scene; changing the puppy into a toddler with wild red curls and bright amber eyes, laughing in delight as Ayr kissed their nose, her belly swollen beneath the now worn-in hoodie...

 

_Whoa there, Rutherford._ Cullen forced himself back to reality with a sharp shake of his head, watching the puppy do a circle in Ayr's lap and curl up with a happy rumble, _You just confessed to each other, for Makers sake, don't go thinking about kids **yet**..._

 

Though, truthfully, he already _had_ thought about it.

 

About having kids.

 

About having kids with _Ayr_.

 

About manning up and asking this talented, feisty, _gorgeous_ young woman that he'd been enamoured with for half a year to marry him.

 

He'd been a coward, and hidden his affection for far too long; a feat Ayr was guilty of, as well.

 

For now, he would be content just to _have_ her, to know she was his, wearing his Templar pendent and returning his feelings.

 

Cullen was, when necessary, a patient man. He could wait.

 

Even as he eyed Solas and Amaris with a twinge of envy - watching their easy intimacy, Solas lifting Amaris' left hand to press a kiss first to her palm and then to her knuckles, brushing over her engagement ring - he knew he could wait.

 

Their wedding was in May, springtime. Cullen would let Solas and Amaris have their time; would let them shine and celebrate, since they deserved it.

 

He would ask Ayr _after_.

 

"Cullen," Ayr's voice snapped him from his thoughts, the redhead giving him an amused grin, "I _think_ your new pup needs to go _outside_."

 

Glancing at the rather _wiggly_ puppy in her arms, Cullen chuckled and stood, "I think you're right. Here, I'll run him around in the snow for a bit."

 

"I will join you, Commander," Cassandra extracted herself from Varric's lap, pulling the dwarf along with her, "I could use the fresh air."

 

Varric only shrugged and let himself be led, the others all ether following after or settling in to examine their presents more closely.

 

Solas went with the men after pressing a kiss to Amaris' cheeks, leaving the blonde to approach her cousin and say the one word that could make her whole day better, "Coffee?"

 

" _Please_."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"So... not that I want _details_..." Amaris approached the long prep-table and sat Ayr's coffee down in front of her, settling onto the stool beside her cousin, "... but did you two...?"

 

The cousins had retreated to Skyhold's kitchen for some private talk, since the cook had been given the holidays off and the space had recently been converted into a much _homier_ area.

 

"We did." Ayr confirmed, sipping her coffee and trying not to _blush_ under the sharp gaze of her cousin.

 

"...once?"

 

Staring determinedly ahead as she took another swig, Ayr shook her head.

 

"Twice?"

 

Ayr shook her head again, not liking how _wolfish_ Amaris' smile was becoming.

 

"Three? Six? _C'mon_ , Ayr, _spill_."

 

"...are we counting since we got to Skyhold or just at the Inn...?"

 

" _Creators_ , Ayr!" Amaria was _laughing_ , but Ayr could tell it wasn't _at_ her and didn't mind.

 

Until Amaris' laughter cut off, expression turning more serious, "Did you use protection...?"

 

"Can't say either of us thought about it, since it wasn't exactly something we'd _planned_..."

 

"Are you still taking birth control?"

 

"No, I stopped back in the summer."

 

She'd stopped taking them when they'd started messing with her magic and making her _depressed_ , actually, but she'd never _told_ Amaris about that - had waved away concern by saying it was a 'bad period' and 'PMS' - and didn't ever plan to go back on them, unpredictable periods or not.

 

"Have you taken the _tea_?"

 

"What are you, my _conscience_?" Ayr muttered rather darkly, staring down into her mug, " _No_ , Amaris, and I'm not _worried_ about it, either."

 

"You're _not_?" Amaris' eyebrows shot up, "I _know_ you're together now, Ayr, and that you've been head over heels for Cullen for _ages_ , but what if you're-"

 

"I'm _not_." Ayr didn't mean to snap, but it carried in her tone anyways, flinching when Amaris gave her a hurt look. "I'm not. I'm sorry, Amaris, but I'm not worried because with how fucked up my periods are anyways, I'm probably _sterile_. Or at least incredibly _infertile_."

 

"Doesn't always work like that, Ayr," Amaris reached over to grasp her hand, hearing the depressed tone in the redheads voice, "And... worried or not, it's a possibility. I didn't think you _wanted_ kids."

 

"I didn't. But... I donno." Ayr squeezed Amaris' hand gratefully, shrugging, "I don't even know if _Cullen_ wants kids, we've never _talked_ about it-"

 

"Cullen loves kids. He wants a big family."

 

Both elves _jumped_ at the stern but tender voice, gazes snapping to a rather guilty looking Cassandra standing in the doorway.

 

"I did not mean to eavesdrop," the Seeker apologized, crossing to stand across the table from them, "The boys are having a _blast_ with the pup, but I needed to come back inside. As for the Commander... he has three siblings, as you know; he is used to a large family. One thing he has always expressed interest in - one he had abandoned for a time - is having a big family."

 

Ayr scowled, staring at the older woman, "So, if I _were_ pregnant...?"

 

"Cullen would be _thrilled_ , I am sure."

 

Even as she flushed at the _thought_ of it - carrying a child, _Cullen's_ child - Ayr sighed, mumbling, "I'm _not_ pregnant, though, so-"

 

"Who's pregnant?"

 

_Now_ Ayr just let her head smack down onto the table with a loud _thump_ , incredibly sick of the topic and the Creators apparent _amusement_ at her bad luck.

 

"Ayr...?" Cullen's voice was quiet, concerned, and the tiniest hint of _hope_ in it nearly shattered her heart.

 

Fed up, Ayr sat straight and threw her arms in the air, " _No one_ is pregnant!"

 

"Well..." Cassandra drawled, _everyone's_ attention snapping to her.

 

" _Really_?"

 

Varric had appeared at the doorway, and judging by the look on his face he had heard _everything_.

 

Cassandra flushed and looked away, rubbing absently at her arm, "Well, not for sure, yet, but... can we speak of this in private?"

 

Varric followed her immediately from the room, leaving Amaris and Ayr seated at the table and staring after them, the puppy whimpering and wiggling in Cullen's arms as he shook his head in disbelief.

 

Finally, Ayr groaned, covering her face with her hands, "I need a nap..."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr lay curled in bed with her pillow tucked under her chin and a happy, sleepy Mabari puppy sprawled beside her, absently rubbing his tummy as he yawned and drifted in and out of sleep.

 

Cullen lay facing her on the other side of the puppy, and while his eyes had been closed to begin with, now he watched her with a mix of tender affection and quiet gratitude, making her heart both swell and shatter.

 

He got up to use the bathroom after a while, Ayr closing her eyes and swallowing back the guilt she felt, hand stilling on the puppies belly.

 

"So..." she heard him drawl as he re-entered the room, the door closing behind him, "Cassandra and Varric... didn't expect _that_ quite so soon..."

 

"Mhm..."

 

"I mean, it happens, and I'm sure they're both _ecstatic_ , if she _is_ pregnant."

 

Ayr swallowed, eyes clenching further shut.

 

"Kids... it's a big step. Wonder if they'd _thought_ about it, before now-"

 

"Cullen," Ayr cut him off, unable to take it anymore, "I might be sterile."

 

He fell silent, and Ayr opened her eyes to see his expression, terrified but needing him to _know_.

 

Cullen only looked surprised, moving so he was sitting on her side of the bed, next to her legs, "What makes you say that, Ayr?"

 

"Amaris asked... about _us_ , earlier, and I told her... about not using protection. And then Cassandra came in, and mentioned you wanted a big family, and I just..."

 

Ayr sucked in a deep breath, pushing on, "My period has _always_ been all over the place, Cullen; I went a couple of _years_ without it, at one point. I tried taking birth control to regulate it, but..." she paused, wincing at the memories, "...d'you remember, that one point during training in the  summer, when my magic went kind of... _haywire_? And I was really moody and aloof?"

 

"I do. You don't know how worried I was, Ayr." Cullen's voice was quiet, trying to understand everything she said, "Was that...?"

 

"The pills were messing with my magic, and making me depressed. So I stopped taking them... and my period went back to being fucked up." Ayr had moved so she was sitting up now, "The doctors always said there... was a chance I might be... that I couldn't have... I'm _sorry_ , Cullen, I can't-"

 

Cullen's hands were on her face suddenly, thumbs brushing tenderly over her cheeks and swiping away the moisture - was she crying? When had she started crying?

 

 "Ayr, shh." his voice was tender, soothing, and she leaned helplessly into his touch, needing the reassurance, " _Thank you_ for telling me, Vhenan, for trusting me. But if you think you're disappointing me, you're wrong. You could _never_ disappoint me."

 

"But-"

 

" _Ayr_. I had given up on ever having a family, ever having someone in my life. Now I have _you_ , and whatever happens, I could never regret having you."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I am. I love you, Ayr Lavellan. Don't ever forget that." Cullen pressed his lips to hers briefly - a soft, reassuring touch - before pulling away and grinning somewhat shyly, "Though... if it _were_ possible, if it happened that... would you...?"

 

"Ar lath ma, Cullen. If I can give you kids, someday, I will. _Promise_." Ayr kissed him again, laughing and hugging him when he rumbled happily, "For now, I think a puppy's enough."

 

"I'll hold you to that promise, Vhenan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope it was okay! I love these two to much <3
> 
> AND I love Amaris and Solas in this setting, even though you haven't seen them much; you will in future oneshots, I promise!
> 
> YES I NEED TO FINISH THE NEXT COUSINS LAVELLAN CHAPTER I KNOW I'M SORRY /FLAILS
> 
> ALSO for anyone who follows my tumblr/or is interested, I tested out my Vallaslin makeup for my Ayr cosplay today and posted pictures http://cousinslavellan.tumblr.com/ I think I did a decent job? Either way, have a Merry Christmas from Ayr! Wearing a Santa hat that says Angel! (I'm sure Cullen would disagree)
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! And once more, MERRY CHRISTMAS <3


	5. The Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayr always tries to act mature, not wanting Cullen to think she's childish.
> 
> And then she forgot to hide her Plushie the first time he stayed over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'm attempting to work on CL and LatH but THIS WAS EASY AND QUICK TO WRITE SO IT HAPPENED FIRST.
> 
> ....REGARDLESS I THINK THIS IS REALLY CUTE AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT? I'm sorry this and Tales of the Warden are getting updated more right now but gotta run with the muses! XD;
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The first time Cullen stayed the night, Ayr forgot to hide Floof.

 

For all that she tried to seem mature and grown up enough for Cullen, she _did_ still have a few remnants from her younger days kicking around.

 

The main such remnant was Floof. A stuffed Mabari that she'd just always _had_ , since before she could remember; spotted and patched and honestly rather love-worn at this point. The stuffed animal had a place of honor on her bed, and she slept with it tucked in her arms every night - _especially_ since she'd always been a cuddler, even before she and Cullen had gotten together.

 

Even _with_ Bounder now in the house - and _definitely_ sleeping in her bed, the spoiled brat - the Mabari always curled up at the _end_ of the bed, and Floof had remained her cuddle-buddy.

 

Really, the stuffed animal was the only remnant Ayr still held onto. She was, honestly, pretty mature for her age.

 

She'd _had_ to be, considering she and Amaris had lived alone since they were sixteen and fourteen, respectively, with their 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' headed off to do work further out in Thedas. Ayre Surana had always been a _fantastic_ Guardian - she'd practically raised the girls herself after the deaths of her Clan sisters, their mothers - and Alistair had been a great help, once he'd come into the picture.

 

But a homebody, Ayre was not; they'd travelled with her quite a bit in their younger days, always returning home for a set period of time and making sure the girls didn't miss _too much_ school.

 

Amaris and Ayr had been self-sufficient for years, was the point; they looked after the house and the cafe, Amaris attending and graduating University while doing so.

 

So Ayr prided herself on being fairly mature... hopefully mature enough for the man she'd fallen head over heels for.

 

As of yet, they hadn't had any issues - the age gap between them didn't seem to effect anything - but Ayr still worried, sometimes, that he would be turned off if she ever seemed to _childish_.

 

So she did her best to be mature, to keep her whining to a minimum and never dress any more childish then her typical hoodie and leggings ensemble.

 

And then she invited Cullen over to stay the night - his first time doing so, since Amaris was away at a conference with Solas - and Ayr forgot the damn plushie on the bed.

 

The rest of the evening had gone _perfectly_ \- Cullen had arrived with takeout from the little Dalish market Ayr had admitted to loving, and they'd spent several hours just curled together on the couch, eating their dinner and occasionally rescuing a container or utensil from Bounder's curious muzzle.

 

They'd only been together for a month, and the whole situation was incredibly new; Ayr hadn't even _been_ to Cullen's apartment yet, and Amaris and Solas had been present every other time Cullen had come for dinner.

 

Still, the couple was content simply watching movies and talking, eventually setting the food aside and allowing Bounder to sprawl across their laps with a happy whine.

 

They cleaned up at about ten o'clock, Cullen running Bounder out while Ayr did the dishes, helping her dry them and put them away when he came back in.

 

The Commander excused himself to the bathroom to change, and Ayr headed for her bedroom after making sure all the other lights were off, Bounder following and hopping up onto the bed.

 

Ayr felt slightly giddy, honestly; her _boyfriend_ was spending the night for the first time. It sounded juvenile and silly, but it was true, and _happiness_ was the main emotion she'd been running since Christmas.

 

"Ayr, where should I put my bag-?" Cullen's words cut off with a surprised exhale, and Ayr had to stop herself from giggling as she finished pulling her t-shirt off and reached for her sleep tank, chest bare, "I-I apologize, I should have knocked-"

 

"Cullen, it's _fine_ ," _now_ she did laugh, unable to help it as she smoothed the tank out, "You've seen me with _much less_ clothing on, remember?"

 

"Still." he grumbled, though Ayr saw the heat in his gaze and giggled again.

 

She _liked_ the dynamic they had, honestly. She liked that they could be bold and confident together - like at Christmas, when 'shy' was the _last_ thing they'd been - and that other times, they could be shy and sweet, comfortable simply in each other's presence and not _needing_ anything physical beyond that.

 

"What's this? A Mabari?"

 

Ayr snapped out of her happy thoughts at the words, spotting what he was holding and going pale.

 

By the fucking Dread Wolf, she'd forgotten to hide the damn plushie.

 

Cullen was holding the plush and examining it curiously, tilting it to see the different sides.

 

Ayr all but _lunged_ for it, unable to help the slight whine to her voice as she did, "It's nothing!"

 

Cullen merely lifted the toy out of her reach, eyebrows up as he watched her, "I didn't realize you slept with a stuffed animal, Ayr. Does it have a name?"

 

" _Please_ , Cullen, it's just-" her boyfriend gave her a pointed look and Ayr slumped, embarrassed, "...Floof."

 

"That's quite... eloquent." Cullen chuckled, and the elf had to bite back tears.

 

"I was a kid when I got it." she mumbled, gaze firmly on the bed.

 

She heard him chuckle warmly, then started when he put a hand on the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You are _adorable_ , Ayr, don't look so embarrassed."

 

"But... having a stuffed animal is _childish_..." Ayr chanced a glance up at him and flushed pink at the adoring look he was giving her, "I don't want to seem _immature_ to you, Cullen."

 

"Ayr, having a single stuffed animal does not make you _childish_. And I think it's cute." Cullen set the plushie on her night table and lifted a hand to cup her cheek tenderly, grinning when she blushed brighter, "I don't get to see you like this, you know. You're usually so strong and confident, blunt and daring and passionate. I like that you trust me enough to let me see this side of you, Ayr."

 

"I can't sleep unless I'm cuddling _something_." she admitted quietly, finding herself smiling under his gaze.

 

"I wondered that, at Christmas; you're a cuddler." Cullen's gaze darkened some then, smile becoming more of a smirk, "Though I'd prefer to give you something _else_ to cuddle, Ayr."

 

"Is that so, Commander?" she purred, grinning as he leaned closer, "Are you going to be my cuddle buddy every night?"

 

"I'd _love_ to be, Ayr," Cullen paused to rub his nose against hers, grinning affectionately, "As it is, I'll be your cuddle buddy as often as I can be."

 

Ayr opened her mouth to respond and cut off with a soft sigh when Cullen kissed her, lips gentle and affectionate against hers. She reached blindly for the string of her lamp and yanked it rather more roughly then necessary when she found it, moaning when Cullen slipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the contact.

 

They didn't go all the way, that night; just kissed and snuggled up under the familiar blankets of her bed, Bounder snoring softly from the end of it.

 

Floof, after that, stayed mostly on her nightstand; only rejoining her in bed on the odd night's Cullen wasn't over, or that she didn't stay with him.

 

In the end, as he always did, Cullen made sure she remembered that he loved her, and that she wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon.

 

Ayr silently thanked the plushie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! <3 :3


	6. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaris and Solas' wedding is drawing nearer, and the final fittings are at hand.
> 
> Ayr didn't realize how sneaky her cousin really is, and Cullen's resolve to wait is shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed fluff. And because this is a series of oneshots that I can update as I like, I wrote fluff!
> 
> FURTHER IN THE TIMELINE ONCE MORE, and minor spoilers for things that'll happen in eventual oneshots. I digress.
> 
> I know this isn't the Avvar!AU or the Canon!story, but I still hope you guys will like it :D
> 
> Thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoy it! <3

The shop was as brilliant and perky and downright _elegant_ as Ayr remembered it being from her first trip there with Amaris and the others, a blinding array of wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses' hanging from specified sections and draped on mannequins.

 

It was a small shop in downtown Val Royeaux - not far from their Cafe, actually, and definitely not counted amongst the 'snooty rich people' Bridal Shops in the city.

 

Vivienne had been the one to bring them there, when Amaris was having difficulty finding a dress - and a _staff_ \- she liked earlier on in their search.

 

"They won't _care_ that you have pointed ears or not, darling," Vivienne assured her, smiling confidently as she had ushered the cousins in, that first time, "All they'll care about is making sure you _sparkle_ on your big day."

 

She'd been right; the staff were friendly, welcoming, and had an _eye_ for what would fit a person and what would not, and Amaris had walked out with a down payment put on her dress and a much more cheerful expression.

 

Ayr and Cassandra - Maid of Honor and solitary Bridesmaid, respectively - had also selected their dresses', both in red as Amaris knew it would suit them better then blue.

 

This trip was the last before the wedding - a mere _two weeks_ before the event itself - to do a _final_ check on Amaris' gown and a quick re-fitting for Cassandra, now that her pregnancy was beginning to show.

 

Ayr's dress was already safely tucked in her closet at home - in a zippered garment bag to keep Bounders fur from getting all over it - and she'd mostly accompanied her cousin because, well, she was Maid of Honor. She was kind of supposed to be at _every_ wedding related event, right?

 

Solas, Cullen and Varric were doing final fittings on their suits, as well, so it was a girls afternoon.

 

Ayr would spend most of the day with Amaris and Cassandra, and then had plans to grab takeout and meet Cullen back at his apartment for dinner. They didn't get as much time together - _outside_ of missions - now that she was a full-fledged member of the Inquisition, and Bounder missed the man terribly.

 

As it stood, however, the wonderful staff of the little shop had taken over getting her cousin into the dress and checking for any last minute adjustments, and Cassandra's was being resized in another room, which left Ayr free to wander, running a hand along the gowns and smiling at how _far_ they'd _all_ come, since Christmas at Skyhold.

 

_Four months. Feels longer._

 

Four months since she and Cullen had stopped being idiots and actually _admitted_ how they felt towards each other.

 

Four months since she'd officially joined the Inquisition as Cullen's partner.

 

Four months since Cassandra's impromptu announcement that she was _expecting_ , the Seeker now on _forced_ desk-work and roughly six months into her pregnancy.

 

Four months since getting Bounder for Cullen - the Mabari now easily three times the size he'd been in the beginning, and not _quite_ done growing yet - and getting used to having a dog in the house.

 

Four months since essentially handing the Cafe over to Dorian, since Ayr was busy with the Inquisition and Amaris was busy with the University.

 

Three months since Cullen had taken care of her during the _worst_ period of her life - even buying her chocolate, she still had to thank Mia for all her pointers to her brother.

 

Two months since her periods had seemed to straighten _out_ , for the first time in years, and a happy declaration from her doctor that she was _not_ , in fact, sterile.

 

Four months of movie nights, impromptu dates, dog-walks, steamy moments and, in general, _happiness_.

 

"We're going to leave it with just a _bit_ of extra room in the tummy area just in case, Cassandra. I know the weddings in two weeks, but better safe than sorry."

 

"Of course, that makes sense. Please, do as you think is best."

 

Ayr smirked a little as the conversation drifted her way, pausing when her eye caught on a nearby mannequin, wandering over curiously.

 

It was mermaid style, but not cinched as tightly in the thigh as most were. Simple crystals lined the top of the sleeveless bodice, coming down in a pointed design between the breasts, lace flowing from the crystals to continue the design down the length of the dress. It flared out just above the knee, the train covered in yet more lace, and Ayr bit her lip, running her hand along the fabric of the elegant thing, wondering...

 

"You should try it on." Amaris' voice whispered in her ear suddenly, her cousin grinning knowingly when she _eep!_ ed and spun around.

 

"Can you _not_ be a ninja? Especially when wearing a _wedding gown_? _Which_ ," Ayr stepped back, unable to keep her annoyance up as she looked the blonde over, "Looks _fantastic_ , by the way. I don't think you need any alterations, Amaris."

 

"You think?" Amaris smiled, brushing invisible wrinkles from the gown and doing a quick twirl, the skirts rustling, "It fits _wonderfully_ , but best have them check, just in case."

 

Amaris' was much more of a standard _princess_ style dress, though it was elegant and suited the blonde woman perfectly. Crystals covered the straps and accented the edges of the bodice, coming down in a smaller point that resembled a flower.

 

There was sheer netting along the edges of the straps on the back, lending a more elegant air, and the entire bodice was covered in lace, fitted to the hips and then flaring out into a wide, flowing skirt. The train was a bit _ridiculous_ , in Ayr's eyes, but it suited Amaris.

 

"Seriously, Ayr, _try it on_ ," Amaris urged, "What'll it hurt?"

 

"I agree, it would look _stunning_ on you," Cassandra piped up from her own fitting stand, one of the staff already working at getting the dress of the mannequin.

 

"I guess I don't have much of a choice!" Ayr laughed, giving a lopsided smile and letting herself be led to a changing room, "Amaris get _up_ on that platform and check _your_ dress already, would you?"

 

"Yes, Ayr."

 

"Let me know if you need help with the zipper." the attendant told her before stepping out off the change room and pulling the curtain closed, leaving Ayr alone with the dress and her thoughts.

 

She turned, staring at the thing, slightly intimidated.

 

_Marriage_ wasn't something that had ever crossed her mind, before she'd begun to fall for Cullen. Then afterwards, whenever she would go with Amaris to check on a venue, or arrange the cakes, or do _anything wedding related_ , her mind would start to wander.

 

_I know Cullen wants kids. Is he interested in marriage?_

 

Was it to soon? Sure, she'd been in love with him for almost a year, but they'd only gotten _together_ in December; was four months enough time to _really_ decide you were ready?

 

_You're over thinking this, Ayr. Just try on the damn dress._

 

Sighing, the redhead shed her leggings and sweater, taking her bra off after a moment's hesitation - dark red straps showing beneath the gown would likely _not_ look good - and then removed the gown from its hanger, shimmying carefully into it and finding, _surprisingly_ , that it fit her almost perfectly.

 

"Miss Lavellan? Do you need a hand?" the attendants voice came from outside the curtain, Ayr pausing to try and do the zipper up herself before sighing in defeat.

 

"Yes, please."

 

The woman entered with an understanding smile, saying nothing as she did the dress up with a quick _zip_ , "There, good to go. It looks _beautiful_ on you, dear."

 

Ayr only nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the fitting room, awkward in the long skirt and lifting it as she stepped obediently up onto the fitting platform.

 

"By the _Maker_ , Ayr," she heard Cassandra breathe before her eyes found herself in the mirror, going wide.

 

That... there was no way that was _her_ , no way. The woman in the mirror looked far to _elegant_ to be her.

 

"It fits you _perfectly_ , Ayr," she heard Amaris comment, but she couldn't stop _staring_ , so sure it was an illusion, lifting her hands to touch the crystals reverently.

 

Then she heard the tell tale _click_ of a camera, whipping around just as the noise went off again, "Amaris!"

 

"What?" Amaris only smiled, phone still held in front of her - the woman was already back in her normal clothes through some crazy _magic_ \- "You look _great_ , and if I take pictures, you'll remember which dress you liked."

 

Ayr flushed _red_ , heart thumping at the implications to her cousins words. Instead of responding, however, she merely pointed a weary finger at the blonde woman, " _No one else_ see's these pictures."

 

"Oh, alright, Ayr, you spoil sport." Amaris sighed, continuing to snap away despite the redheads annoyance, "Let me have my fun and I'll buy you lunch."

 

"You _better_."

 

Ayr was too busy grumping and staring in the mirror to notice the look that passed between Cassandra and Amaris, _or_ the fact that her cousin had had her fingers crossed, hitting _send_ as she spoke.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

When the _brrrrrring!_ noise started from Solas' phone - typical Solas, to have such an _old fashioned_ ring tone - and the elf paused in his fitting to ask Cullen to check it, the Commander thought nothing of it.

 

"That'll be a text from Amaris," Solas shifted when the tailors asked him to, jerking his head towards it, "Please open it and shut up the ringer for me, Cullen."

 

"If you hate your ringer, why don't you change it?" Varric quirked from Cullen's other side, laughing.

 

"Because having one I hate means I actually _check_ the blasted device."

 

Cullen chuckled and shook his head, reaching for the device as requested, "Can't argue with that, I suppose."

 

Today was a 'wedding outfit outing day', as Ayr had put it the night before. Amaris was with her bridesmaids getting their dresses finished, and Solas had brought he and Varric back to the Tux shop to make sure _their_ outfits were topnotch, as well.

 

Cullen's hadn't needed any changes, she he was finished first, his tux hanging nearby in a garment bag.

 

Varric's had likewise been finished quickly, so now they were just waiting on Solas' to be tailored, and then they could head out for lunch.

 

Privately, Cullen wished time would hurry up; he and Ayr had agreed to spend the night at _his_ place for once, and she would be grabbing takeout and coming over with Bounder later in the evening.

 

Maker, but he loved that elf.

 

"Says it's a picture message, Solas," Cullen called to the elf, amusement clear in his tone, "Anything _private_ I should be closing down?"

 

"No, Amaris said she would send shots of Cassandra in her dress and some of Ayr if hers needed adjustments, should be safe."

 

"Alright, then."

 

Cullen hit the _allow images_ button and waited while the pictures loaded, curious.

 

Then he froze, staring at the screen with his mouth open, heart jumping in surprise.

 

"You alright, Curly?" Varric noticed the look and leaned over to see the picture, _whistling_ loudly, " _Well_ , now! That's a surprise!"

 

It was Ayr, but not in her bridesmaid gown.

 

It was Ayr in a _wedding gown_ , staring ahead as though unaware she was having her picture taken, a hand pressed against the crystals lining the gowns bodice and her cheeks flushed pink.

 

_She looks gorgeous. Like that gown was made for her._

 

Cullen swallowed thickly, scrolling slowly through the rest of the pictures, the lump in his throat growing with every second.

 

There was a picture of her _whirling_ around to stare at the camera, cheeks _bright red_ ; then one of her _laughing_ , looking away from the camera again.

 

Then they'd caught her stepping off the platform, the train of the dress spread behind her, and a last image of her looking back over her shoulder at the camera, _grinning_ , back and shoulders bare and dress hugging her hips and waist where it did up.

 

"Everything alright?" Solas was there suddenly, refastening the buttons of his shirt while tilting his head to see the screen, "Ah... that's not quite what I had thought the images would be, I'll admit. Ayr looks wonderful in that dress, though."

 

"She does." Cullen managed, clearing his throat and handing the phone back to the elf as he tried to reign his thoughts in, standing rather abruptly, "Are we, ah, done here?"

 

"All done." Solas smirked, _knowing_ showing clearly in his gaze, "And Cullen. Don't feel as though you need to _hold back_ , on mine or Amaris' behalves. We _won't mind._ "

 

_He knows._

 

Cullen had been trying to wait until _after_ the elves' wedding, to bring anything up with Ayr, not wanting to steal their moment.

 

Apparently, this was his permission _not_ to wait.

 

"Keep us updated, Curly," Varric requested with a chuckle as he left, though Cullen only managed to nod in reply.

 

He needed to _plan_.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

When Cullen heard the key turning in the lock later that evening, he jolted from his thoughts, startled and cursing.

 

He'd spent most of the afternoon cleaning the apartment, wanting to make sure it was at least _clean_ by the time she got there. Not to say his apartment was ever really dirty - he didn't spend much time there anymore, really - but he _had_ needed to tidy up a bit.

 

Then he'd aired things out, went looking for candles and realized he had none, tried to turn on romantic music only to remember neither of them really _liked_ the mushy stuff the radio tended to play...

 

The most successful thing he'd done was retrieve the ring from its hiding place in his top drawer - his sock drawer, the only one Ayr never went in - and shove it in his pocket, ready and waiting and burning a hole.

 

He'd had the ring since January - Amaris had quietly mentioned Ayr's ring size during a discussion about the wedding, he really hadn't been fooling _anyone_ apparently - when he'd accompanied Solas to his preferred jeweler to get his wedding band.

 

It was simple - a gold band with a round diamond at the centre, two smaller diamonds set on either side of it - but Ayr _liked_ simple, and he'd known it would suit her.

 

"Honey, I'm _home_!" Ayr sang out with a laugh when she finally got the door open, excited barking prefacing a "Calm _down_ , Bounder, lemme put the _food down_ first, geez."

 

Cullen immediately went to help, unable to keep the grin off his face as he approached the redhead and the Mabari determined to tie her up in knots.

 

"Here, Ayr," he reached out, taking the delicious smelling packages from her and bending to steal a kiss at the same time - one Ayr lengthened by leaning into him when he pulled back, grinning as she dropped back down - and turning to bring them into the kitchen, "You could have called, Ayr, I'd have come to help."

 

"Cullen, I texted you like _five times_ and you didn't answer, I half thought you were _sleeping_ ," Ayr laughed, unclipping Bounders leash and following him into the kitchen, "I _did_ try to ask what you wanted for dinner, but since you didn't answer I got food from that Tevinter place Dorian introduced us to. I didn't think you'd mind."

 

"Not at all." Cullen winced guiltily, grabbing his phone from the table - where he'd left it hours earlier - and seeing he did _indeed_ have several messages, "I've been rather... _distracted_."

 

"Oh?" Ayr was in the cupboards, going up on her tiptoes to grab plates, "Is everything alright?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, yes, everything's... fine." Cullen bent to scratch Bounder behind the ears, the Mabari _woofing_ and wiggling his butt happily.

 

"Then what were you distracted by?" Ayr located the plates and set them down on the table, working at pulling the boxes of takeout from the bags.

 

_Be smooth, Cullen._ the Commander pushed back to his feet, hand going to the ring in his pocket, "Ayr, I-"

 

Then she turned and _smiled_ , so brightly, and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

 

"Marry me." Cullen blurted, before he could lose the nerve.

 

Ayr's eyes went wide, mouth dropping open in a little 'o' before she managed to choke " _What_?"

 

"I... you... er." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, wincing at the utter lack of _tact_ he'd shown, sighing as she came around the table to stand in front of him, "I was _trying_ to come up with a plan, but then you..."

 

" _That's_ what you were distracted by?" Ayr guessed quietly, green eyes bright and locked with his.

 

"I've thought of little else, all day." Cullen admitted softly, trying to smile even as nerves ate at him, "I've been... thinking about it for ages, Ayr. Since Christmas. At times, I worried it was too soon, but... the depth of my feelings for you won't change, and this is one thing I'm _sure_ of. I don't need a plan." he tried not to sound _to_ pleading, golden eyes tender and hopeful, "I just need to know if you will."

 

"Is that even a question?" Ayr whispered back, eyes suddenly glistening as she sniffled a little, smiling as she stepped closer.

 

"So... will you...?"

 

" _Yes_ , Cullen." Ayr _laughed_ , the sound lifting the tension from his shoulders, giving him the confidence to pull the ring from his pocket and take her hand, slipping it easily onto the proper finger.

 

"Thank the Maker." Cullen managed to breath before Ayr was on him, looping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as she kissed him deeply, his hands resting on her ass to keep her steady.

 

" _Ar lath ma, Vhenan_." Ayr whispered into his mouth, pressing herself as close as possible, "Vhenan'ara. _Belanaris_."

 

"I love you." Cullen repeated in common, groaning when she wiggled purposely against him, " _Ayr_..."

 

" _Bed. Now._ "

 

"Don't you want to _eat_...?"

 

"We can eat _later_." Ayr purred, eyes bright with lust when she pulled back to look at him, "I want to _celebrate_ our engagement. _Intensely._ "

 

"As you wish, Vhenan," Cullen growled in response, carrying her easily to the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them.

 

He would tell her she looked gorgeous in the gown later. Right now, he needed to _show_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, pure fluff, but I had fun <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	7. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Tumblr Prompt: 'Send me a pairing and a number and I'll write a ficlet about... one pinning the other to the wall'
> 
> Ayr takes a risk, and Cullen gets angry; the result is a tad better then expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I answered over on Tumblr from the lovely Martini September, and I figured, hey, this whole AU is a bunch of oneshots! Why not post it to the AO3 set to?
> 
> Pretty short, but I like it. Nothing super NSFW, but y'know...
> 
> This is post Amaris and Solas' wedding, so they've been working together + engaged for at least a couple of months at this point. Every couple has a fight SOMETIME, right? This seemed to fit. Enjoy! <3

**“** That was  _reckless_ , Ayr! You took too big of a risk!”

 

“I knew what I was doing, Cullen, it was  _fine_ -”

 

“It was  _not_  fine!”

 

Cullen slammed his hand down on the desk and Ayr flinched back, unused to being on the receiving side of his temper. He was  _angry_  - really angry - not so much  _at_  her as he was at the situation, she knew, but her automatic reaction was to defend herself.

 

They’d gotten caught in the middle of a Venatori rally, taken by surprise and  _vastly_  outnumbered. So they did what they’d been trained to do; fought back, edging slowly away from the enemy so they could make a break for it and get reinforcements.

 

Until one of the men had snuck up behind Cullen, and Ayr lost it; casting a barrier and immediately diving between them to catch the incoming sword with her half-staff, giving the Commander time to spin and decapitate the man.

 

Had it been risky? Yes. Had she known what she was doing? Yes.

 

Was Cullen happy about it? Hell, no.

 

“You  _purposely_  put yourself into harm's way, Ayr, purposely took that extra risk,” Cullen stepped towards her, frowning when she took a reflexive step back, “If we are to continue to work as partners, you have to  _promise me_  you won’t do it again.”

 

“I  _can’t_  promise you that, Cullen.” Ayr tried to stay strong, keep her chin up, even as her pissed off fiancé backed her towards the wall.

 

The Commander scowled, stalking closer to her, “Ayr, you cannot put yourself at such risk. I won’t allow it.”

 

“To bad,  _Commander_ ,” Ayr frowned, startled when her back hit the wall of the office and fighting to keep the reaction off her face, “If I ever see you in danger again, you  _know_  I’ll jump in.”

 

“ _NO_!” Cullen was right in front of her suddenly, pinning her wrists to the wall above her head with his right hand while the left stroked along her jaw, body hovering close to hers, “I can’t  _lose_  you, Ayr, especially not in  _my_  defense.  I couldn’t...”

 

“And  _I_  don’t want to lose  _you_!” Ayr retorted hotly, bucking in frustration and suppressing the automatic  _moan_  that wanted to escape when he pressed flush against her to keep her still, “Which is why you need to  _trust me_ , Vhenan. Why we need to protect  _each other_.”

 

“I know.” the anger receded suddenly, Cullen’s voice tired and hoarse as he bent to rest his forehead against her shoulder, still pinning her wrists to the wall, “I was just...  _terrified_ , Ayr. If I lost you...”

 

“You won’t. I promise.”

 

The Commander made a noise of agreement, shifting to trail a line of kisses up her throat, “How can I make it up to you, Ayr?”

 

“Well...” Ayr pretended to think about it, flexing her fingers in mock consideration, “You could kiss me.”

 

Cullen was smirking when he lifted his head, just brushing his lips over hers, “ _Just_  kiss you, Firecracker?”

 

“Is the door locked?” she whispered, rolling her hips purposely against him.

 

“ _Yes_.” he growled, his free hand settling on her hip as his own pressed closer to her.

 

“Then you  _know_  how to make it up to me, Vhenan.”

 

Cullen released her wrists and hooked his hands beneath her knees to lift her against him, keeping her pinned firmly between the wall and his torso as he smothered her shriek with his mouth.

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and finding that, strangely, being pinned to the wall by her angry fiancé had somehow revved  _up_  her libido, Ayr purred into the kiss.

 

_Not a bad end to our first real fight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! <3 :3


End file.
